Bulging Blonde Bomb
by xyzakh
Summary: My Attempt at a weight gain fanfic, featuring Tekken's Nina Williams. Warning: if you do not like weight gain or "fat people", this fanfic is probably not for you
1. Chapter 1

Naked. Or at least Nina Williams was mostly naked as she stood in front of her big mirror in just her underwear. She was currently staying in a safe-house in Belgium arranged for her by her employer, Jin Kazama due to the fact that she had a one month long assignment to accomplish. She looked at her body and wondered what was wrong with it. Society for the most part thought nothing was wrong. Nina was blonde, blue-eyed and had a noticeably svelte hourglass figure comprised of slender legs, average-sized breasts and a small waist. What was not to like? But Nina Williams felt that something was missing. She had never felt like this before. It didn't matter what size she was, she never really wondered whether she was beautiful or not. She was also employed by the Mishima Zaibatsu as the top employee which would therefore mean she was paid very highly. So why was she not happy? In any case, it was the first day of her month-long assignment and she wasted no time in getting ready for her first mission. So she put on her clothes, appropriate for this kind of task and set off into the cold Belgian night.

She was to locate the house of an employee of someone working in Belgium's _Rue de la Roi –_ A road consisting of governmental buildings that ran through central and eastern Brussels. Nina's target didn't live too far away from there. Essentially, she had to assassinate her target without being caught (something Nina was very skilled at!) and then attend her workplace under the guise of the employee. The employee in question was none other than the prime minister's personal assistant, a Miss Caroline Mignolet. Jin thought it best that Nina used her position to pass on sensitive political and military information. Effectively, Nina was spying on the Belgian government, and Jin wanted her to do so because it was said that his father Kazuya, who was also leader of Jin's Rival company G-corporation, was to agree a military deal with the Belgian Army and possibly more armies across Europe. Jin was keen to stop his father from having an influence of Europe. It was all part of his big plan. But to Nina, it was another mission she had to do.

Nina finally arrived at the location, wearing her signature purple skin-tight cat suit which clung on to her slender body. It was like she was wearing nothing at all. As she walked she felt a little uncomfortable with her skinny legs and arms moving through the barren cold night. The house itself was quite small but still very lavish. Caroline Mignolet lived alone, so the task was even easier for Nina. Using her skills, she was able to lock pick into the house without anyone noticing. Now it was time for Nina to locate the target. Nina went upstairs and noticed a few lights were on, one in the bedroom and another in the bathroom. The bathroom door was locked, so obviously Caroline must have been in there! Nina heard some singing in French. The singing was terrible but it would seem that this Belgian woman loved singing in the shower. She was now going to die in the shower. Nina broke open the bathroom door urging Caroline to scream in response, but Nina was quick to act. In order to minimise the noise she quickly put her hands over Caroline's mouth and then in one fell swoop, she got out her knife and slit Caroline's throat. Mission Accomplished. She then looked at the naked body of her victim. It indeed matched the description. Amongst the bloody and the soap, Caroline was a plump middle-aged woman with dark brown hair, an actual pot belly and chubby limbs – a stark contrast to Nina's youthful, slender appearance.

Nina then quickly needed to dispose of Caroline's body, hoping there was a basement or something similar where she could drag her heavy body into, and hide it away so that it could not be easily found. Nina then thought about that package she was sent. It was the disguise she was going to use whilst posing as Miss Mignolet. It was essentially a fat suit for Nina, with the other essentials for a disguise like a wig and whatnot. After disposing of Caroline's body, she examined the house to look for clues as to what kind of person Miss Mignolet was. She first took a look in her bedroom, of which the light was still on. In there she found a double bed. Did she have a boyfriend? Or was it a big bed simply to accommodate her ample size? Then she looked at the bed itself, very expensive looking and at the head of the bed were some beautifully decorated red pillows with Belgium's coat of arms embroidered onto it and golden tassels at the corners. She then noticed the box of Belgian chocolates that where tucked in between the pillows. It appeared that Miss Mignolet found comfort in eating such rich food, especially at night and Nina confirmed this when she looked in the fridge. It was full of fattening foods so it was no wonder that Miss Mignolet was the size that she was!

Nina, for some reason wondered about that woman's figure. Was Caroline always that big? Nina wondered if she herself could ever be that large. Looking at her own figure, she realised that her arms and legs were quite bony and her collarbone was very visible. Did she find that attractive? Well, for the next 30 days, during the day she would have to pretend to be this corpulent lady and pass on information to Jin. It was actually one of many tasks she had to do during the month. By evening she had a few other smaller assignments that included killing an important Belgian politician and making it look like G-corporation were behind it, in order to hamper relations between the two parties. Before leaving Miss Mignolet's residence carefully, covering her tracks as she would leave, Nina took that box of chocolates. She figured she needed something to relax with after a hard day at work. So every night for the next thirty nights, Nina Williams would sit on the couch munching on Belgian chocolates while watching movies in her safe house. Feeling the creamy sweetness of the chocolates was quite a joyous experience and it was the start of a _big_ change in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed since Nina Williams first embarked on her long assignment in Belgium. She was very successful in completing all the tasks and was due to report back to HQ the morning after the flight back.

So here she was, in her own home back in Japan staring at her body in the mirror and she liked what she saw. During the last thirty days or so, she posed as the corpulent Miss Mignolet, personal assistant to the Belgian prime minister passing on information to her superior, Jin. Of course, in order to be convincing, she would have to wear a fat suit, and even though Nina had grown quite bit, she wasn't quite as big as Miss Mignolet, so the fat suit was still required! Now that she was back, she could be herself and wear her own clothes as opposed to the frumpy ones she was forced to wear as Miss Mignolet.

Also, during the assignment, she feasted on a lot of Belgian chocolate and other fattening items of food, rewarding herself for her hard work during the day. The result was somewhat sensual and yes, it even made Nina Williams smile – something she rarely ever did in the past.

For starters, her once visible collarbone had become increasingly less visible. Then there was her once her stomach; once flat and slightly toned had become beautifully untoned and had diverged to be soft and slightly flabby to the point that she was able to grab a small portion of it.

Her arms had also gotten slightly bigger in size. They had also become soft and had a seductive, yet motherly shape to them. After that, Nina looked at her breasts. They used to be small but had become progressively larger, with the cup-size breaking into D-cup territory.

But the region that had seen the most change after one month away was her bottom half; namely her legs, buttocks and hips. Her pale legs became really chunky, soft and now rubbed together. The rubbing together sensation was that Nina Williams simply enjoyed. They had an alluring curved shape and as she walked, not only would her thighs rub together, they would also jiggle slightly. Her hips were the widest part of her body, much wider than her breasts and it housed the part of her body that she now loved most – her ass! One month of munching away at fattening foods had caused her once small, flat butt to balloon in size. It was perfectly rounded, soft and so intimidating and provocative. She turned around to look at the mirror and took a look at her large derriere. For some reason, she attempted to shake it and dance a bit as a sign that she felt beautiful and was proud of her posterior.

Overall, Nina loved her new body. But, it was probably a necessary change. Previously, her skinny body was probably bordering on underweight and her current body was only "chubby" at best. She wanted to ultimately take her body to the next level and gain even more pounds. For now, however, she needed to choose something to wear to work. In the end she opted for black pants, a matching suit jacket and a white shirt. It was her usual attire for work. Sometimes she wore a short black skirt instead of the pants but she couldn't find that at the moment. She initially struggled to get into her work clothes, as they had become increasingly small for her to wear, but eventually after some shimmying and moving around, she managed to pull on her clothes, just about.

She looked at the mirror once more before setting off. Her work clothes felt a little bit snug on her body, and she probably needed to buy some new clothes soon. Her shirt, which by the way had a few of the top buttons left open, exposing her cleavage in order to "let her twins breathe" was quite tight and exposed the bottom of her small potbelly. Her pants were incredibly tight too, giving away the shape of her legs, and creating a muffin-top for her belly. And then there was her behind. The pants managed to accentuate her round butt by being so tight! After finally sorting herself out, she set off to work with a smile on her face.

After a relatively short train journey and a long walk from the station to HQ, she finally arrived. As she arrived, she was greeted by her co-workers; a "Good morning Miss Williams" here and a "Welcome back, Miss Williams. Good to see you!" and even a "You look well, Miss Williams". She brushed off the greetings as she would usually do when arriving and head straight for the elevator to the top floor, where her boss was waiting for her.

"Good morning, Nina. I trust your stay in Belgium was one that you _enjoyed_", Jin Kazama said after turning round from his chair following Nina's arrival, noticing her slight weight gain, though not wishing to say too much about it.

"Yes, the Belgians didn't suspect a thing whilst I was posing as Miss Mignolet", Nina replied.

"Your Mission in Belgium was a great success and because of that, it is unlikely that G-corporation will be a threat – At least not in Europe anyway so well done for that. Today, you just have to do some paperwork. Nothing too fancy, just a few loose ends that need sorting out here and there. Again I congratulate you again on the success of the mission. If you wish, you can take a few days off after today. I imagine it was quite hard for you to get up in the morning today following the long flight"

"I see, thank you very much, Jin", Nina said addressing her superior by his first name, since he was younger than she was. She then left Jin's office to go to her own, but not without bumping into one of her other co-workers in the corridor. It was Eddy Gordo, a tall burly Brazilian man recently employed in the Zaibatsu's Military and Espionage division, with a role not too dissimilar to Nina's. He wasn't quite as skilled as Nina, but he was still nonetheless an effective agent.

"Damn, Nina you look different!" Eddy exclaimed, being unable to contain the awe in his voice. He took note of Nina's new figure and in fact he found some delight in looking at it.

"In a good way or a bad way?", Nina replied.

"A good way of course! Anyways, uhmm... welcome back!"

"Thank you. I know I've gained a few pounds during my mission. I'm actually quite proud of it." Nina smiled as the two of them were about to part ways, walking past one another. Eddy then turned around and noticed the sheer volume and sexual allure that Nina's grand derriere exuded. Eddy then felt the urge to say this;

"Woah Nina, you have Nice Ass!" Nina then stood still, and then laughed to herself. She turned around to face Eddy.

"Thanks, I guess", Nina wasn't used to such direct compliments but was grateful anyway. Before finally leaving to do her work, she asked Eddy something.

"Say, Eddy. After work, do you want to have dinner with me at an expensive Restaurant, perhaps? I'm in the mood for some food and I could really use the company."

"Sure! So this is a date then?" Eddy kept no secret for his admiration for Nina, regardless of her size.

"Not quite a date. But we can still have fun and eat lots of food, right?" Nina said, as she winked and cheekily shook her ass towards Eddy.

"Yeah, sure Nina. Whatever you say. Seeya tonight then!" Eddy said joyfully as the two of them finally set off back to work. He still couldn't get over how beautiful her ass was, and in fact, his pants started to feel a little tight in the crotch area.

The Paperwork seemed to take forever but at last, Nina Williams was finished and was at home getting ready for her "date" with Eddy, when really, she wanted to use the opportunity to order lots of food at a fancy restaurant and stuff her face silly.

She took out her favourite dress and tried it on. It was turquoise halter neck dress which had an opening at the cleavage, showing off a portion of her "twins". The dress ended at the knees and had two high slit at both sides exposing the sides of her legs. And now because that she had grown a little, she had plenty of leg to show. In addition, the high slits now exposed the sides of her now large derriere. It was like the "side butt" was the new "side boob" in fashion, and Nina had plenty of "side butt", rest assured. Nina did wear some underwear, in the form of a black lace-string thong which maintained some modesty and didn't do much to ruin the captivating look. Overall, her favourite dress was still tight in the midriff area but was still far more comfortable than her work attire. It hugged her midsection quite well, highlighting the shape of her slightly bulging belly. To finish off, Nina put on a pair of black high-heeled shoes and translucent, brown stockings that reached mid-thigh. The stockings, as expected were pretty tight around the thighs, and a little bit of fat from her thigh pushed out from them.

Nina took one final look in the mirror. "Perfect", she thought to herself. She then left her residence and stepped into the taxi that she had arranged earlier.

Moments later, Nina was at her destination. It was a large restaurant that had plenty of cash-rich customers, all of whom were wearing stylish outfits like Nina was wearing herself (though did not show quite as much flesh!) Just outside the entrance, Eddy was waiting dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and bow tie. Nina stepped out of the car, carrying her voluminous legs elegantly as she walked towards Eddy. Her appearance left Eddy speechless.

"Well Eddy, aren't you going to say how _fabulous_ I look?" Nina asked jokingly, as Eddy was staring at her legs and side butt. He was still quite breath taken by what he just saw, and in fact as the two of them entered the restaurant, everybody else would be breath taken too, by a slightly larger woman who was wearing a skimpy outfit with such confidence. Even the waiters who were walking around the restaurant stopped and looked.

Nina's bodacious appearance would occupy many a waiter's wet dream for years to come. The maitre d' himself found himself lost for words arranging a table for the two Mishima Zaibatsu employees. The two of them sat themselves down and picked up their menus wondering what to eat. Whilst Nina was adamant on eating as much delicious food as possible, Eddy was indecisive and called for a waiter to recommend him a dish.

"Excuse me waiter, I'm having trouble deciding what to eat. What do you recommend?"

"Well sir, the soup is a very popular starter..." after rambling on about starters, he couldn't help but notice Nina as well, and got quite distracted. Her large exposed thighs and ample cleavage caught his eye immediately.

"For the main course, our Indian foods are very popular we have a vegetarian range but also a non-vegetarian range consisting of spicy chicken legs and our chicken curry which has plenty of succulent chicken breast inside. We can also adjust how hot you want the curry sauce to be, sir", the waiter kept going on, almost making it clear that he found Nina attractive with the Indian food referencing to parts of Nina's body. Since Nina was now sitting, it made her "spicy chicken legs" look even bigger!

"Ah okay, thank you. I think I'm ready to order now", Eddy finally replied as both of them ordered their food. Eddy would go for the Indian food that the waiter recommended. Nina would also order the food the waiter recommended along with the large ramen, several slices of garlic bread, sparking water to wash it all down with and of course dessert, of which she ordered a large ice cream sundae. She had no intention of sharing it with Eddy.

When the food arrived, Nina was eager to eat as much as she could, as quickly as she could. She had no regard for table manners as she wolfed her food down with almost no break in between. Eddy was astounded by this willingness to eat and it made him realise why Nina had gained weight in the first place. He couldn't help but be impressed. Nina kept eating and eating, and then she finally started eating her dessert. Some of it even spilled onto her cleavage, but she would realise that later when she finished.

After eating what seemed to be a dinner for more than two people, Nina finally finished and her stomach was now the size of a large soccer ball. It was pushing the limits of how much her dress could take before it could rip at the midriff. It was almost a miracle that it was still in one piece.

"Goodness me, I'm stuffed. I had a glorious feast. I loved every morsel of food that entered my mouth", Nina said to the waiter as she was about to pay for both her dinner and Eddy's dinner with her credit card.

"Why thank you madam. Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice that there is some..." the waiter was too embarrassed to speak as he pointed to her open décolletage where some of the spilt Sundae was.

"Oh my! I didn't even realise. Thank you!" She laughed as she wiped off the sundae.

"Say Nina, Do you want to go for a walk around town for a bit before we set off home?" Eddy asked.

"Sure, why not? I'd love to!"

After that, the two of them strolled around town where Nina browsed around the various shops and even looked for more restaurants to eat at for the future.

Nina and Eddy had finished their window shopping around town and were just about ready to go home. They noticed that the area around them was quite empty. It was nearing twelve o'clock in the morning, but where was everyone? As Eddy was about to call for a cab, two figures appeared in the desolate Night.

Nina recognized them immediately. One of them was her brunette sister, Anna Williams. The other was Bruce Irvin and both of them were working for Kazuya's G-corporation. Kazuya was furious to realise that Jin had thwarted his plans and ordered his top two agents to eliminate Nina.

"Looks like Nina has company. Kazuya only ordered us to take down Nina. What do we do, Anna?" Bruce asked.

"Eddy also works for the Zaibatsu. You take care of Eddy. I have a personal score to settle with my sister." Anna replied, as she was looking forward to fight her sister for the umpteenth time. She then acknowledged Nina's new appearance.

"My my, sister. You sure have packed on the pounds!"

"I certainly have! Are you jealous, Anna?"

"Not in the slightest." As the two Williams sister fired up to try and take one another down, Bruce and Eddy also started fighting. Eddy was hoping that his acrobatic prowess and mastery of the Capoeira martial art could outwit Bruce's tricky kickboxing style.

Although Nina had gained a few pounds, it did nothing to slow down her movements. In fact, the extra weight put Nina at an advantage. Nina was able to pin Anna down into a submission lock where Anna's head was firmly locked in between Nina's huge thighs. Anna seemed to be destined to suffocate as a result, but somehow managed to free herself from the tight grip.

Both Williams sisters were fighting against each other, whilst wearing dresses, Anna's dress was long and red with pantyhose were covering her entire legs, and Nina's dress was short and turquoise with stockings finishing mid-thigh. It was a great contrast of attire that symbolized their hate for one another.

Nina then remembered why she liked her dress so much. Not only was it suggestive in its appearance but the high slits also allowed her to move freely, allowing her to kick her sister acrobatically, albeit at the cost of her modesty, but Nina really didn't mind flashing her undies in this case.

Nina used her big powerful leg to kick Anna right in the stomach, winding her in the process. She then prepared for her signature move, the 'blonde bomb'. Both of Nina's hands were positioned perfectly and they blasted into Anna's torso in dramatic fashion, almost certainly taking her out of the game.

In the other fight, Bruce seemed to have the upper hand. In fact, the American was having fun disposing of his Brazilian counterpart. He saw through the dancing illusion of Eddy's moves and knocked him out by landing a well-placed flying kick right in Eddy's face.

Now, only Nina and Eddy were standing. Bruce was eager to finish the job that Anna couldn't. He ran towards Nina, but before he could land a blow, a black limousine arrived, and the passenger inside it was an all too familiar face.

At first, Bruce thought that the man coming out of the limousine was his boss, Kazuya but as the man took off his glasses, Bruce realised that it was Kazuya's son and rival, Jin. The resemblance between the two was quite remarkable.

"Shit, Jin Kazama's here. Kazuya won't be too pleased. Guess I'll have to get outta here."

Bruce knew that he had to take the injured Anna and run. He couldn't stay here any longer. If Jin was as strong as his boss Kazuya, he knew that the smart thing to do was run, so he did just that leaving Nina and Eddy behind.

"Jin, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, I was in the Neighbourhood" Jin said sarcastically. Jin didn't look too pleased but was glad that his top employee wasn't injured.

"Hmph, it looks like I couldn't leave the two of you alone for too long. Nina, get your ass over here and take Eddy with you. I'm driving the two of you home"

As Nina sat in the Limo, she reflected on the day she just had. She pat her belly and touched her soft thighs and smiled to herself. As she left the Limo to go back to her house, the dress she was wearing finally gave in and ripped in the middle. Her belly broke through and was finally exposed, but she was happy that the dress ripped. It gave her a perfect excuse to go shopping for more sexy clothes that could accommodate her expanding figure!


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day that Nina finally decided to buy some new clothes! She woke up pretty early and already had it in her mind that by the end of her spree, her Tummy would be full of food and more importantly, the her hands would be full of bags of new sexy clothes. After struggling to get into some tight pants and a tight top for what would hope to be the last time, she set off to the mall and the other various shops located in the city centre.

She arrived in the city centre, and wasted no time going to her first shop. She picked out several types of clothes: she tried them on, took them off again, tried a new set of clothes, took those off and then tried on the previous set of clothes to see whether they were better. She chose such clothes that accentuated her larger frame, and she was certainly not afraid to show it off. She wanted to feel like a woman and made sure to buy many skirts, dresses of both the long and short variety and tops that bared all and some other tops that were more modest. Nina even wanted to buy more exotic clothes like Kimonos, Qipaos and Sarees – luckily, they all came in plus size varieties, and Nina enjoyed the colourfulness of these outfits, coming out of the shop with a large bag containing these clothes.

The fact that she took so long to come to a decision as to what to choose was proof that Nina was a woman! In the end, for some of the shops she visited she ended up buying the entire lot of clothes that she liked. After all, with the kind of job that Nina Williams had, she could certainly afford to buy as many clothes as she wanted.

The spree nearly ended, with Nina only wanting to buy some new underwear for herself. She realised that all this shopping was making her hungry and thirsty. All this walking around and carrying bags was like one big workout! In fact, a large growl came from her jelly belly, and it was that noise that prompted her to waddle off to the nearest fast food restaurant.

She arrived at a nearby fast food restaurant that specialised in fried chicken but served other things too. As she entered through the door of the busy place, some customers who were just leaving decided to make way for her. Why? The entrance seemed a little too narrow for all of them, or was it that Nina's hips were taking up the entire width of the entrance. Either, it was slightly awkward for both of them, but she didn't let this kind of thing faze her. In future, Nina still hoped to be bigger and wasn't going to let anyone or anything stop her.

"I'd like to get three portions of large fries, a whole box of large wings and a large portion of chicken breasts please, oh and a large bottle of lemonade while you are at it!" She said to the man working at the counter, who couldn't help but look at Nina's chest when she mentioned the "large portion of chicken breasts". After ordering, the food arrived swiftly to her - Now it simply a case of carrying a large tray of food whilst dangling several bags of clothes onto her big pudgy arms, doing all of that whilst negotiating her wide physique through the crowded little restaurant. It was almost a miracle that she found a seat; in fact she actually found four seats! She sat her plump ass down; it spread beautifully over the seats and used the other two and a half seats for her shopping bags.

Nina guzzled down the food that she ordered. She ate all the chicken, making sure that not a single shred of meat was left over from the bones of the chicken wings (which ironically, was almost what she looked like previously, before ballooning in size!), the fries were doused with ketchup and mayonnaise and she ate several chips in one go, managing to get some of the mayonnaise on her cleavage. It didn't matter what kind of restaurant she was eating, she always managed to get something on her cleavage. Finally, there was the large bottle of lemonade she ordered. It was cold and fizzy. She drank it all straight from the bottle, not taking a break in between drinking. The cold, fizzy and sweet sensation of the drink soaked up the thirsty parched lips of hers and made its way through her equally dry mouth and then was destined to find shelter in her belly. Nina finally finished her food, and let out an unladylike belch as she left the restaurant to go and buy some underwear for herself.

Consuming all that extra food and drink had caused her belly to expand and wobble like jelly all throughout her walk to the next clothes shop. But of course, it wasn't the only part of her body that was jiggling. Her butt wobbled like a freshly made crème caramel for every step she took and her breasts jiggled enough to create almost a hypnotising effect on anyone who passed by. In fact, the boobs were so hypnotising, someone even bumped into a lamp post!

Eventually, Nina arrived at the destination and head straight for the underwear section. For her bottom half, she bought a multitude of stockings and pantyhose to occasionally accompany the skirts and dresses she recently bought, and also bought a wide variety of panties ranging from skimpy g-string and thongs to slightly more modest panties that still had that racy sex appeal. All of which were to make that elephantine ass of hers as irresistible as possible.

Nina then moved onto the bras. Although her boobs were not the biggest part of her body, they had grown quite a bit to catch some attention, as shown before. She looked at a few bras, and noticed a few paces away from her a teenage girl also looking for some bras. The girl was of the same height as Nina, but was much slimmer than her, save for the fact that her breasts were much bigger than Nina's! It was almost beyond beggar's belief that a girl who was still in school could have such an impressive bosom. And now, here she was like any other typical busty lady struggling to look for a bra that fit her. Nina wasn't quite as endowed as the young lady and wondered how many pounds she would need to gain to be on equal terms with her.

She then noticed the girl looking at her in a funny way. Nina tried not to think much of it, and attempted to smile back, but that only made the busty girl look at her in an even more weird way. Nina ignored her and finished looking for bras. She was ready to pay up and leave.

Nina returned to her home, relieved that her shopping was now finished. She could now let go of the many bags in her hands a take a small rest. But part of her wanted to try on her new clothes and flaunt those breathtaking curves of hers. Ah, what the heck? There was no rest for the wicked.

She deliberated over which of her new clothes she would wear for the rest of today and in the end opted for a comfortable, yet skimpy top that bared her cleavage and her midriff, a very short circle skirt that bared the entirety of her humongous tree trunk legs and wore some sandals for her feet.

The weather was still reasonably hot, which was a good reason to wear such revealing attire. She wanted to go for a long walk to the park and back, taking with her some food to eat in case she got hungry.

As she walked around, she felt so free, like she had never felt before mainly because of the tiny skirt she was wearing. She had worn skirts before, but not as part of her casual attire. She only wore skirts at work, and the nature of those skirts restricted only her movement. However, that was not the case with this. Underneath, she wore a thong and that resulted in her feeling the fresh air between the pounds of flesh that formed her thighs and butt. Due to the shortness of her freely flowing skirt, every step she took ensured that a portion of her round, ample buttocks were revealed. Many passers-by wondered if the "fat lady walking" was even wearing anything underneath. She didn't mind, however. Nina was as assured as ever about her body and wanted to show the rest of the world that as well.

She was in the park and was hungry again, so she took out the food she packed for herself. After eating the food in a more civilised fashion this time, she walked around the park once more, observing the gorgeous greenery that formed her surroundings. She finally took shelter under the shade on a large tree she could lie down for a short while and close her eyes.

Nina appeared to fall into a half-sleep, but was woken up after some time. It felt as though no time passed at all though. She noticed someone in front of her, not looking too pleased

She looked up and recognised the person. It was that girl from before, the one who was struggling to find a bra for herself in the shop. Not only was Nina surprised that they would cross paths again, but she also noticed how empty the park had become. It was sunset, and almost everyone had decided to go home. The girl then spoke.

"Y'know, it took me a while to recognize you, but I finally found out who you are! You think that putting on a few pounds would change your appearance? I know who you are... you are Jin's bitch!" she said.

"What's it to you, little girl? Are you Jin's fan girl?" Nina asked

"Ewww, far from it! My name is Asuka Kazama and I'm his cousin. I hate Jin!" Asuka Exclaimed, as she swiftly pointed her finger towards Nina, the motion of which caused her big breasts to sway "I know he's up to something bad, and I'm going to stop him myself. Nothing ever good comes from the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"That's all well and good, but what are you doing here? What do you want with me?"

"I... I..." Asuka struggled to reply. What did she want? It was almost as though she had a childish unjustified vendetta against her cousin. Nevertheless, she took out her anger on Nina and threw the first punch.

"I want to fight you, you fat oversized bitch!"

"Very well then, just don't go crying to your mummy once I've disposed of you, brat" Nina replied in a cold manner, reverting to her old personality. The two of them exchanged several bitchy punches during the early portion of this fight, but then Asuka revealed her secret weapon. After creating some space, Nina lashed out using her signature move to hopefully finish her off. She aimed for Asuka's breasts. It was the widest area of Asuka's and most sensitive too. Asuka anticipated the attack and used her signature move, an attach reversal! She grabbed Nina's hands and knocked Nina to the floor.

"I know my tits are big, but nobody touches them!" she said, smiling.

Nina then tried a different approach. She tried kicking Asuka instead, using giant legs almost like a missile against Asuka's tiny stomach. She hoped that the sheer size and weight of her legs could cause her to be winded and severely hurt, but Asuka somehow reversed that as well knocking Nina to the ground a second time. Nina continuously attacked Asuka with her punches and kicks, keeping her guessing. Asuka's guesses were always correct, however and reversed every single attack Nina made. And the last attack that Nina made and failed to execute, caused her to fall clumsily on her huge behind.

Nina then realised that Asuka was a fighter with an impeccable defensive strategy. How was she supposed to defeat her? Nina thought of running, but that was never her style. She wasn't going to lose to some brat. She then looked at Asuka's chest. She was sweating and the sweat reached her boobs making her top wet and sticky, clinging onto her breasts only making them look bigger. Nina then noticed her own ass. It was huge, in fact much bigger than Asuka's breasts. This fight was like one of mankind's biggest debates, decided by an all-out fight. Which one was better, Boobs or Bum?

Nina then figured out a strategy. It was so obvious that surely the girl could fall for it. It involved using her ass, the largest part of her body.

So, the blonde approached Asuka one last time attempting to punch her and pretending to miss, which meant that Asuka was unable to reverse the attack. In all the confusion, Nina turned around so that her large rear was facing Asuka. Boom! Nina launched herself off the ground in spectacular fashion, jumping backwards as her giant mammoth of an ass was used as a projectile against Asuka's big boobs and small empty belly. Asuka was knocked down and would stay down as Nina would wrap her chunky thighs around Asuka's neck, to ensure that she was finished off. Asuka was certainly suffocated but that wasn't the end of her somewhat voluptuous torture as Nina then decided to sit her large bottom on Asuka's face just for the fun of it.

"Kiss my fat ass, you little bitch!" Nina said, enjoying using her most beautiful asset as a weapon. When Nina was satisfied, she backed off and stood up knowing that Asuka couldn't fight back. Nina then slapped her huge ass a few times, smiling smugly towards her defeated, busty opponent.

"Dat... ass" Asuka said whilst struggling for breath, as a gust of wind blew heavily around the park as Nina turned round to walk and go back home. It was the wind of victory and was one that blew Nina's skirt up to reveal everything: her skimpy underwear and that large, soft posterior that granted her victory. Nina was proud of it and loved it even more. She walked back home letting the wind be naughty for once. The fresh blowing sensation was almost orgasmic and Nina made no effort at all to conceal that victorious derriere of hers.

Gaining weight was arguably the best thing to happen to Nina. As well as making her feel sexy, it made her stronger in battle!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So yeah, first time I'm doing an A/N. This chapter introduces a few more characters. Also, some of the characters here will speak some of their Native languages. I will provide translations below (I hope they are correct!) and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Notice – Phrases written in Portuguese **

_e eu vou ganhar! _– And I'm going to win!

_Vamos dançar todos! _– Let's Dance everyone!

**Notice – Phrases written in French **

_Mademoiselle _– Miss

_Mes Amis_ – My Friends

_S'il vous Plait_ – Please

_Grosse Vache_ – Fat Cow

_Oui_ – Yes

_Monsieur_ – Mister

_Derriere_ - bottom

"Eddy, Could you be a dear and put some sun cream on me? I don't want my pale, soft skin getting all burnt now", Nina pleaded. Today was an exceptionally hot day and the two of them decided to spend it on the beach. Nina took this as an opportunity to flaunt her expanding curves in a skimpy two-piece bathing suit and Eddy was all too pleased to see Nina in the flesh (quite literally!)

"Oh, and Eddy..." Nina said.

"Yes?" he rubbed her back with plenty of cream, about to cheekily make his way to Nina's almost bare buttocks.

"Try not to touch my ass while we are here!" Nina turned around and winked towards Eddy. He decided to take her advice. But if he couldn't touch, there was never any harm in looking!

After applying the sun cream, Eddy and Nina decided to rest a little under their colourful parasols which signified their territory on the beach.

Some time had passed and Nina wanted to move around a little. She intended to get her zaftig body wet in the sea. Plenty of sun had shined and warmed her up nicely. Now she wanted that wet sensation cooling her down. As she walked towards the sea, the bottom of her bathing suit was being sucked in by the severe girth of her prized asset, making it look as though she was wearing a thong. She didn't mind, and as she passed, several jaws dropped along the way. Nina took a nice dip in the water swimming around the deeper parts of the ocean. Eddy joined her, and the two of them were splashing salty water at one another and playing other childish games in the water. It was simply a pleasing, relaxing experience.

The two of them eventually did get out of the water. Nina's wet feet touched the surface of the soft sand, meaning that sand was stuck to the soles of her feet.

"_Why does this always happen to me?"_ she thought to herself.

The beach itself was a popular tourist hotspot. There were barbecue stands, performers and people selling various things like watches and phones (though it was unlikely that any of those items were the real deal!) Nina and Eddy walked around; absorbing the hot party atmosphere and it wasn't long before Nina felt hungry and thirsty. After all, who wouldn't? She worked up quite an appetite and went to a kebab stand, ordering several lamb Kebabs from the man. He was not given a single bit of rest when Nina was around as she guzzled the meaty, saucy kebabs one by one. The kebabs themselves were also quite large, and Eddy found himself struggling to finish even one Kebab.

"You gonna finish that?" She asked Eddy, as he was about to try another bite.

"No, but..."

"Okay!" Nina smiled, then snatched the kebab from the Brazilian and ate the kebab all in one go. Afterwards, she downed a cold drink in pretty much the same fashion.

"That was _so _delicious" she said, as she paid the man with a shed load of cash. She hadn't bothered to count it all but knew it was more than enough to pay for the sheer number of Kebabs consumed. The man considered the extra money as his tip to keep. In the end, Nina was a happy woman with a stomach full of food and the Kebab man was a happy man with a bag full of cash.

The two of them would walk around some more, covering more of the vast area that made up the beach. Even though it was approaching sunset, the party still was not over. Music of all sorts was booming in different areas of the beach. Nina felt as big and as sexy as ever. As she walked, her meaty thighs were rubbing sensually together, her kebab-filled jelly belly jiggled from left to right, up and down and created a bouncing muffin top over her skimpy bikini bottom. As the belly landed down it slightly concealed the bikini bottom. Few even stopped and looked to see whether the buxom blonde was actually wearing anything down there. But they only needed to look at her crotch area, which was well covered. Strangely enough, even though her breasts were chubby, and wobbled around a fair bit, they were still almost magically restrained from bursting out by her bikini top.

The rubbing of the thighs stopped. Nearby, Eddy's attention was caught by a stage on the beach with a large sign saying "Sunset Dance Contest". Nina stopped to watch Eddy rush onto the stage. Eddy of course, was a big fan of dancing and wanted to strut his stuff. On the left of the stage was one tall, blonde-haired slender female dancer whose long legs and varying dance styles captured the crowd. On the far right was her defeated opponent, a small man who had the body of a weak teenager and had no particular dancing talent compared to the blonde girl. And in the centre of the stage was the announcer. He was elderly man whose mobility and ability to do things was not restricted by his age. Though one could not help but think he was out of place in the presence of so many young people. To emphasize it even more. He was wearing nothing but some small swimming trunks which meant that his wrinkly body was exposed.

"And Mademoiselle Lili wins again! Is anyone brave enough to stand up to this blonde beauty, and her ferocious dancing skills?" He said, as the young crowd repeatedly shouted "_Lili! Lili!" _in support of the young blonde. To answer the old man's question, Eddy stepped up.

"I'll have a go, grandpa. Step aside" Eddy said, confidently walking onto the stage, acknowledging the crowd.

"And what is your name, young man?" the elderly one asked.

"I am Eddy Gordo, _e eu vou ganhar!_" Whenever Eddy got excited, he spoke his native language. Then, the blonde girl spoke.

"Sebastian, we don't need his name. I just want to dance and defeat this peasant" She said to the old man. The old man ignored her for a moment to carry on. The crowd, after all needed the name of the new challenger.

"Mes amis, we have a new challenger. A young man called Eddy Gordo! Everybody make some noise!"

The Music began and the two of them were about to dance for the crowd's noise but right before they did, Eddy got excited again.

"Vamos dançar todos!" Eddy said, encouraging the crowd to "dance with him" hoping that this extra rhythm and of course, his Brazilian moves would grant him victory.

The two of them started off slow, side by side watching each other before worrying about their own moves. Then, the legs started kicking in. Lili, the blonde girl did a few cartwheels which revealed the skimpy underwear concealed underneath her short, loose skirt. It was the catalyst for many wolf-whistles by the male members of the crowd. Eddy however dropped down to the floor and did some spectacular movements by spreading his legs and letting the Capoeira dance capture the crowd's hearts. He then flipped himself into an upright position, doing a few lesser moves from his repertoire and then when the timing was correct, the music changed its flow and Eddy did a small bit of Irish dancing, possibly as tribute to the observant Nina, who often forgot that she was Irish due to her cosmopolitan lifestyle.

The two dancers carried on. Eddy reverted back to his Capoeira style, busting out his best moves whilst Lili was struggling to keep up. Although her dancing was good, she could only hear the crowd shouting _"Eddy! Eddy!" _

The pressure was mounting and Lili then decided to play dirty. Eddy was right next to her, dancing away. The dance-off was about to conclude so Lili acted fast. She then pulled off a dance move that looked quite spectacular but its main purpose was to actually trip Eddy up. Eddy tripped sure enough, but Lili made it look like an accident.

Lili then danced her ass off towards the end, making sure to show plenty of flair and cheekiness towards the end as her dance ended with yet another panty show. Eddy however felt robbed and knew that his dance was ruined by the blonde bitch. As the crowd now changed sides and shouted _"Lili! Lili!" _for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day, Nina watched on as one of the few crowd members who was observant enough to recognise actually that Lili cheated. Nina had never been so furious about something that actually was supposed to be a bit of fun.

"And the winner is... Lili!" Sebastian said, again for the umpteenth time.

"And I'm afraid that's it for today, the show is over, mes amis! Merci beaucoup!" There was a genera groan from the crowd who wanted more. But eventually, everyone except Nina, Lili, Sebastian and Eddy had left.

The sun had set on a day that Eddy felt he should have won. He remained there, feeling defeated. Insisting on rubbing his nose in after defeat, Lili pranced around as though she owned the place.

"Don't feel bad. I am more talented than you. It is as simple as that! Sebastian, get the Limousine ready, s'il vous plaît" She said whilst being haughty and polite at the same time.

"Hold it right there!" Nina appeared, with her plump arms crossed in frustration.

"And what do you want, _grosse vache?_" Lili asked Nina, disgusted at Nina's bovine appearance.

"I'm not as stupid as your perverted fans, but I know for a fact that you cheated. You did not beat Eddy fair and square!" Nina complained.

"Well, I don't think I cheated. But if I did what would you do... use your _grande derrière_ to suffocate me to death?" Ironically, it was exactly how Nina defeated her enemies these days. Heavy eating had allowed her bum to grow into her own weapon of mass destruction (and of mass distraction!)

"I'm not going to let some skinny, arrogant bitch let herself win unfairly! I simply won't!"

"Very well then, vache. We will have a ladylike fight. If you win, I will admit that I cheated and... _Apologize,_" that last word took a while to come out. It was a word she didn't use very often.

"But if I win, you and your crappy dancer friend shall not bother me again. I'll also make sure you never step foot on this beach again!"

"But you don't own this beach!" Nina exclaimed.

"As a matter of fact, I think you will find that I do. I am a very rich 'skinny, arrogant bitch' from Monaco", Lili calmly said as she flicked her hair into the air like the stuck up snob that she was.

And so after much trash talking, the so-called "ladylike fight" between the two blondes began. Eddy watched on whilst sitting on the cooling sand, rooting for Nina silently.

Lili fought pretty much in the same way she danced. She somersaulted forward, using her feet to strike Nina directly in the face, then turned to punch Nina down into the sand. Although the fine sand made its way into Nina's hair, she had not time to worry about the Lili was about to axe kick her floored opponent in the face to keep her down, but Nina swiftly moved, allowing her stomach to take the hit. Nina was saved by the belly, and Lili's kick would bounce away.

"Yuck, how disgusting!" Lili continued to attack however, this time using some simple kicks to draw Nina in, but Nina was having none of it as she pulled off a quick reversal by grabbing Lili's kicking leg and twisting it. Lili let out a little scream, but would not allow Nina to break her leg so easily.

Lili would try a floored kick against the standing Nina. Nina jumped, and then kicked Lili in the face and turning to use her large bottom as a missile. She launched herself backwards and pointed her ass into Lili's stomach. Lili was knocked down, struggling to breathe after the attack had emptied her lungs. But, Lili stood up once more and her breath was resurrected.

After using several somersault kicks like crazy against Nina, Lili became exhausted and out of breath once again. Noticing this, Nina acted quickly and Lili threw her last kick. Nina launched her humungous leg, kicking Lili in the head and then eventually getting the floored Lili into a headlock using her massive tree trunks of thighs. They were almost certain to suffocate Lili to death.

"Je... me... rends" As Nina backed off, Lili pat the sand asking to surrender. She struggled to breathe. Knowing that she was defeated, she had to apologize. She was a little reluctant to do so, but Lili was a girl who didn't like going back on her word. She then approached Eddy.

"Monsieur Eddy. I am incredibly sorry for cheating in the competition today. I hope we can dance again sometime, only next time it is a fair dance", she then looked at Nina, wondering how the hell a larger woman was able to beat the slender grace of her fighting style. She then passed out, thinking about Nina's body. After a few short moments, Sebastian appeared out of nowhere to tend to her. The Limousine was forgotten about as he was worried sick about Lili. Eddy then left, thanking Lili for the apology and Nina soon joined him walking as she did with her wide, motherly hips swaying left and right, out of the beach.

Some time had passed and Lili was awake to find herself in Sebastian's arms breathing normally.

"Mademoiselle Lili, vous allez bien?" he asked

"Oui, Sebastian... Oui" she smiled, feeling reassured in the arms of her elderly butler.

"Let's go home. I will make sure to treat you, Mademoiselle", Sebastian said. However, the two of them were approached by a man who came of his own limousine dressed in a white suit, surrounded by a few bodyguards. Lili then realised that they were the only ones on the beach. Everybody else had left.

"J-Jin Kazama?!" Lili said in shock. She had a deep loathing for Jin, but he wasn't the man who came out of the limousine, despite standing at 5'11" and sporting a spiky pointed hairstyle. The difference became apparent in the face. Jin Kazama had bangs whilst this man did not, and as he took of his glasses, Lili noticed the sinister look in his eyes.

"I am Kazuya Mishima, Head of G-corporation and Jin's father. I also happen to be rivals with him and his company."

"The Mishima Zaibatsu?! I hate those guys so much! They..." Lili said, whilst clenching her fist.

"Destroyed your father's Oil fields in Monaco? I know. There is especially one who has been a particular nuisance. One of them beat you up just recently. A blonde bitch that goes by the name of Nina Williams."

"She's Nina Williams? But she's so..."

"Fat? Big? Yes, but it would seem that she has been using her size to her advantage. Heck if this keeps on going; she might even be a bigger threat than Jin. She has caused us so much trouble, and it all started in Belgium..."

"But what are you guys doing here, talking to me?" Lili asked curiously

"Well, to be fair we are here to help you but only if you help us. We want to take down Nina and the Zaibatsu and we want your help. "

"I'll do it", Lili said without hesitation.

"Good. Come and see me tomorrow morning at G-corporation's head office. There is a particular plan I want to implement, and it involves you. You are willing to do anything, use any means to stop them... aren't you?"

"Yes, Absolutely Monsieur Mishima. I will see you tomorrow", Lili finally said. She had never been surer of anything in her life. She didn't want to be destroyed and humiliated by Jin's people any more. Kazuya then left swiftly, leaving Lili to conjure up thoughts of revenge.

"Well, that was a bit sudden. Don't you think, Mademoiselle Lili?" Sebastian finally spoke again following the intrusion by Kazuya and his people.

"Let's just go home Sebastian. You said something about a treat?" Lili replied. Sebastian said nothing, as he drove Lili back home, through the chilling night metropolis.

The next day, Lili found herself in Kazuya's office, waiting for man himself to show up. With her, were two of Kazuya's top agents, Anna Williams and Bruce Irvin, who like Lili were also frustrated with how _big _of a threat Nina Williams had become to them.

Kazuya finally arrived and appeared to be carrying a test tube of some kind of substance. He then began.

"Good morning, Ladies and gentleman. We all know why we are here. Nina Williams has caused us a great deal of trouble and this meeting is to ensure that we see the end of her and the Mishima Zaibatsu's reign of terror. She has made complete fools of us ever since that incident in Belgium. Ever since then, she had used her new found figure to get the better of G-corporation to get the better of us time and again..."

"Yeah, don't remind me", Anna said remembering the time her sister beat her whilst using her massive thighs as a weapon. Lili stayed silent, remembering the destruction caused in Monaco by Zaibatsu forces and that humiliation at the hands of Nina just yesterday.

Following that, they were then rudely interrupted. A series of alarms went off. "_Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert." _rang around the entire building. Somebody had broken in. A female employee entered the room in panic.

"Mr Mishima, there appears to be a..."

"A break in, I know. Can you identify the perpetrator?"

"Yes..." She replied, but before she could describe the perpetrator. Somebody slammed the door open.

"There she is!" the woman said, pointing at the intruder.

"Alright then, I'll deal with this myself. And turn off those bloody alarms!"

"Yes sir!" She left the room, leaving Kazuya to deal with the Intruder. She was short and teenaged, wore a blue jumpsuit and sported some rather large breasts for a woman her age.

"I'm Asuka Kazama, and I want to stop the Mishima Zaibatsu!"

"Well, you certainly have a way to do things, young lady. I'm actually impressed that you managed to break through security, possibly beating up a horde of mammoth security guards just to get here. And did you say your name was Kazama?"

"Yeah, I'm Jin's cousin. But I'm more pissed about that fat Bitch he has with him... I got my ass handed to her because of her large ass!"

"So Nina beat you too, eh? Well, funny you should say that. We are actually in the middle of a meeting, postulating a means to take her down. I suppose we could say that you are right on time. Why don't you come and join us?"

Asuka quietly sat down. Lili, Bruce and Anna watched her.

"Now, Where was I? Oh yes, we were about to try and defeat Nina Williams. Now, since her larger frame now makes her a formidable force, I propose that we fight fat with fat. Many people have forgotten what kind of company G-corporation originally started out as. Nowadays we are competing with the Zaibatsu over Military and Political powers. But, we were and still are a biogenetics and biomedical research company used to make all kinds of medicinal thingamajigs! In my hand is a formula proven to make people gain weight and fight well at the same time. Unfortunately, it only works on women..."

"So, what you're saying is you want to get us fat?" Anna asked.

"Exactly! I want you ladies to use the same force to beat the living crap out of Nina Williams. Only then can we move forward as a political superpower."

"Well, I'm in!" Lili said, surprisingly. She didn't mind putting on a few pounds if it meant beating Nina.

"Me too!" Asuka said.

"Anna? What about you?" Kazuya asked.

"Sure thing!" she smiled.

"Excellent! Let there be power to fat girls!"

"Yeah!" the three women shouted. They could be heard several paces away. Bruce was sitting there soaking in what he just heard.

"Alright. This is all well and good gaining weight and whatnot. But what part do I have in all this?"

"Well... I haven't really thought about that. I'm sure there's _something _you can do behind the scenes. But let's leave the main work to the ladies in this room!" Kazuya replied, smiling nervously.

And so, there it was. Kazuya Mishima gained two new employees and in turn Anna, Lili and Asuka swore to gain plenty of weight so they could outweigh and outfight Nina Williams, with the help of Kazuya's new formula.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is probably the longest so far (I wonder how many times I'm gonna say that throughout the course of the series). Took me a while to write, but I enjoyed writing it. Ugh... what else do I say in these A/N? Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Notice: Phrases written in Arabic**

_Alhamdulillah – _Praise be to god

_Bismillah Hirrah'ma Nir-rahim _– In the name of God, the most gracious, the most merciful

_Insha-Allah _– By God's will

**Notice: Phrases written in French**

_Etes-vous surpris? _– Are you surprised?

_Le doubler derrière attaque _– The double behind (butt) attack

_Oui Monsieur_ – Yes Mister (Sir)

**Notice: Phrases written in Portuguese**

_Eu estou bem _– I am fine

_Concordo_ – I agree

Exactly six weeks had passed since Kazuya hired new recruits Lili Rochefort and Asuka Kazama to fight for him. But so far, there had been no missions for them to flex their muscles or for that matter – their newly acquired flab. Kazuya wanted to use the time to let the girls grow and gain weight using his new formula. It proved to a success. But also, he wanted G-corporation to bide their time with any political or Military activities.

So, for six weeks, they were essentially twiddling their thumbs. The only real news coming out regarding G-Corporation was the fact that their share prices were increasing! That was all. But now, Kazuya was about to make his move – he was at this very moment in the early hours of the morning postulating a plan to put his son, Jin Kazama and the Mishima Zaibatsu in the dark.

He was scrolling through various news websites on his computer. Time and again there would be news articles popping up about unrest in the Middle East! Of course, G-Corporation had nothing to do with it, at least not yet anyway. There was this one man he was interested in. This man in particular wasn't too special. In fact, the only thing remarkable about the man was the fact that he was unremarkable. But still, the fact that he only appeared in one news article gave enough leverage. After searching through some names through government databases, he had all the information he needed.

"My, oh my... The resemblance is remarkable", Kazuya smiled to himself

"Let's see if you're smart enough to get out of this one, Jin!" his smile became a maniacal laugh within seconds. Kazuya was up to something, and it would all start the moment he picked up his phone.

"Yes, Bruce. It's me, Kazuya. I have a special job for you. Also, I'm gonna need you to work together with Asuka and Lili on this one. I need to see what those two girls are made of..."

"Well, I hope it's not just a few extra pounds of fat!" the American joked. After discussing their cunning plan further over the phone, they eventually finished their conversation and Kazuya eventually hung up. He felt certain to be on the winning side this time.

Nina now had to move sideways to pass through the doorways of her own house. The past six weeks yielded nothing but pencil pushing during the day and heavy stuffing during the evening. She barely exercised especially since there were no practical missions to do. G-Corporation managed to keep themselves off the radar for six weeks, and in that time Nina indulged herself in plenty of sensuous cakes and desserts as well as plenty of savoury food. It resulted in her already heavyset frame to expand even further.

She matured into a full-bodied, zaftig princess of plumpness. Whilst she grew bigger in general, the parts of her body that saw the most change were her thighs and her bottom but most notably her hips had become incredibly wide which explained why she had trouble fitting through doorways. She didn't mind though, as she quite enjoyed her soft flesh squeezing its way through. It was all part of the experience. As well as her hips, the part of her body that grew quite a lot was her breasts. They had caught up with the rest of her body, blossoming beautifully out of the many skimpy tops she wore.

Her newly acquired chesty assets were enough to distract a man and make him forget about the rest of her body. Not that the rest of her body was unattractive, but it caused them to behave and drool like babies alongside other behaviours like bumping into lamp posts.

Nina examined herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were also a little bit chubby now and as well as being full of fat, they were also full of happiness. She could not stop smiling whilst looking at her own fleshy body.

Her attire was more modest than usual, or was it? She wore a long skirt that started at her hips, emphasising the wideness of the hips as well as the sheer magnitude of her bulging waistline – complete with a deep navel. The skirt reached down to her ankles and was embellished with enticing tassels on the end of the fabric. The skirt itself was multicoloured and had a tropical floral look to it. It hugged the curves of Nina's butt so snugly, and as she walked around the house doing a few small chores that morning, the fabric was caressed by the movement of her soft, round buttocks. A fairly modest skirt when looking from behind, but the front told a different story. The skirt was slit high up Nina's left side revealing the entirety of Nina's fleshy left leg and as she walked, the skirt parted sometimes and showed off some of the right leg too!

On top, she wore a very skimpy tropical shirt to go with the skirt. It showed off her belly shamelessly and that's how she liked it. There were several new sensual rolls of fat that made up her midriff and cushioned on top of them were her ripe and juicy boobs. The entire curvature of Nina's new breasts was on display. They were like big round monsters struggling to break free of the tropical shirt being held not by buttons but by a single knot at the bottom. It was the most amount of cleavage Nina showed in her life, thanks to her clothes and her gain. In fact, she intended to go out in public to go shopping dressed like that! In short, Nina Williams never truly dressed modestly, and she wanted the whole world to embrace fat in all of its full, pudgy beauty.

The doorbell rang. Who could have rang at this time of the morning? Could it be a trap? After all, Nina's doorbell hadn't ringed for around the same time as her enemies not making contact with her. Maybe they were going to make her move in front of her doorstep? No. It probably wasn't that, but she would answer the doorbell prepared. She prepared her fist just in case. Nina opened the door.

Nina slowly opened the door. She was vigilant, first opening the door only twenty degrees in angle. The person who knocked the door was waiting outside eagerly. He was a short, skinny young man who was probably in his early twenties but looked as though he skipped puberty. Nina could trust such a man. He was dressed in uniform of a typical delivery boy and was carrying a package and a clipboard with him.

The door was then fully open so that both of them could see each other face-to-face, body-to-body. The contrast between their physiques was grossly apparent, with Nina weighing almost three times as much as the young man. The man, who observed Nina's physique couldn't help but look at all of her assets. He was lost for words and felt his pants getting tight in the crotch area. If anyone touched that area now, especially if Nina touched that area, the young man would almost certainly need a new change of pants and underwear!

"D-Delivery for a Miss Williams?" he said, handing the package to the big Blonde and then preparing his clipboard, and producing a pen in the process.

"Yes, that's me" Nina said, smiling as she remembered what the package was about. She could barely contain her excitement, but also felt a slight bit of guilt thinking previously that a person knocking her door could have been giving her a bomb or something similar.

"I J-Just need you to sign here please", the man said with an increasingly squeaky voice as he was still staring at Nina's packed décolletage and thunder thighs. As he was about to hand the pen to Nina, he accidently dropped it. He was about to pick it up, but Nina beat him to it. Now both of them were in a squatting position. Nina quickly signed the document and gave it back to the man. As he received the document, he still stared at Nina's boobs and heavily exposed legs. The boobs looked like they were going to spill out at any minute, now that Nina was in a bent-down position. He was lucky enough to see between her legs, and through the sexy tunnel of chunkiness that formed her thighs, he noticed it – her skimpy white underwear! Nina blushed a little but then formed a jolly smile between her chubby cheeks, almost happy that he caught a nice glimpse of her panties.

The young man was in heaven. He stood up carefully, as did Nina looking for words to say.

"I... L-like... Skir..." He said, fumbling his words. His heart was beating dramatically fast.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Nina said whilst still smiling, curious of what the man was trying to say

"I like your Skirt, Madam!" He shouted rapidly, whilst trying to gather his breath and composure in front of this seductive bombshell. Nina got the message crystal clear. There was a brief pause.

"Oh, why thank you!" Nina was overjoyed by the man's surprising compliment. She wished more men (besides Eddy, of course!) could compliment her, so that made her day indeed. Nina Williams chuckled to herself, dwelling on the lovely compliment. The young man, having finished his job would leave quietly.

Nina waddled back into her house, closing the door behind her and went straight into her bedroom to open her new package. She opened up the parcel in a much uncivilised manner. Nina grinned.

What she was holding was her signature purple cat suit that she would regularly wear in missions and in fights in general. This time, however it came in a much bigger size! But, like previous cat suits, it was made from PVC and would hug her figure whilst allowing perfect streamlined movement. Also, aesthetically it revealed flesh in some areas and had an army fatigue style pattern, but with a purple colour scheme. She tried it on and felt simply fabulous. She then struck a pose in front of the mirror.

"_Time to Die_", she said to herself in the mirror whilst expressing her need to kill someone by positioning her flat hand against her throat. "_Perfect_", she thought to herself.

Nina's phone rang. She was about to take her outfit off, but somehow she felt as though she would need to keep it on.

"Nina, it's me. Come to H.Q. immediately", it was Jin Kazama.

"Alright then, what is so urgent?" Nina replied

"G-Corporation. Oh, and dress appropriately when you arrive, Nina. You are about to do some field work. I'll tell you more when you come." Jin hung up, signalling that Nina should go immediately. Fortunately she was already 'dressed appropriately', as she herself predicted. She left for H.Q. right away.

Nina arrived swiftly to Jin's office. Jin was accompanied by Eddy and three other people. Nina guessed that they were the clients for this particular mission.

"Ah, good morning Nina. I'd like you to meet our client, Sheikh Abdul Aziz Al-Khabaas. He is a Qatari Politician, and had specifically asked for our protection. As you know, Qatar is undergoing much political unrest, and he has fled here with his two wives to escape the Qatari government." Nina took a look at the man and his two wives.

The man was dressed in a white traditional Arab garb, known as a "dishdasha". He was rather dark-skinned which was slightly uncommon for a Qatari man, had a stylish, trimmed moustache and wore large black sunglasses. His wives were both rather plump in appearance, though not as heavy as Nina. They wore a traditional "Naqab" which covered them from head to toe. Nina could only see their eyes which, if observed closely she could also notice that both of the man's wives were fair-skinned. Their faces were strictly covered and as Nina looked at them, they only nodded back.

"It a pleasure to meet you, Miss Williams. I have heard many great things about you", despite Al-Khabaas speaking very good English, he spoke with a strong Arab accent and sometimes it was difficult to understand what he was saying. He continued to speak, letting his loud Arab voice announce his presence in the room.

"The problem is that my government want me dead. It is as simple as that. I suppose that is the price I pay for merely announcing any liberal ideas in the parliament. Alhamdulillah, I managed to flee over here without much trouble, but it would seem that they still want me dead, and have but a hefty bounty on my head for anyone who would be able to kill me and my wives. G-corporation is said to be one of those people interested in killing me, for the Qatari government..."

"Which is why we have to accept this mission", Jin interrupted.

"Nina, I need you to lead this mission. Eddy will be your second in command and I have arranged for several troops to come and join you two. The two of you must escort the Sheikh and his wives safely to our southern safe house. If G-corporation's dogs arrive on the scene, you must take them out at all costs. Although Sheikh Al-Khabaas has promised to pay us very well _in cash _to protect him, this mission is _not _about the money." Jin finished.

"Excellent! I am so glad you can help me Mr Kazama, Shukran. If I may ask one thing, though..."

"Yes, Mr Sheikh?" Jin asked curiously.

"May I please use your restroom?" Al-Khabaas asked, much to the amusement of his two wives who quietly laughed to themselves.

"Of course you can, Sheikh"

The Sheikh took almost an eternity for his to do his business in the restroom, but eventually he came out. The vehicles containing Jin's troops, Nina, Eddy and his wives were all waiting for him. He gave Jin the briefcase carrying the cash he promised to pay.

"Let's go to the safehouse, shall we?!" The sheikh was in an upbeat mood as he stepped into the Vehicle. In order to not arouse any suspicion, the vehicles containing the troops were a disguised as innocent vans that a simple window cleaner would drive. Nina and Eddy however would travel with the sheikh and his wives in a large truck. It was disguised as a lorry that would be delivering stock to a well-known supermarket. But of course, the lorry would not go to the supermarket. Nonetheless, inside the lorry it was actually quite nice. It had a luxury interior and had plenty of food for all of the passengers to eat during the journey. One wouldn't think that they were inside a lorry having been inside.

"Bismillah Hirrah'ma Nir-rahim", the man said as the journey commenced.

The Journey to the safe house was a long one, but time seemed to pass quickly as Nina and the Sheikh's wives were all muching away at the truck's food supplies. Eddy and the Sheikh didn't eat a single bite whilst the wives ate plenty, but made sure not to show their faces even whilst eating. They just simply tucked the food under their veils and slid the food into their mouths.

"So Miss Williams, how long left until we arrive at the safe house?"

"Not very long, I would say. I approximate that we will arrive in about half an hour." Nina replied, whilst eating what would be her tenth Chicken sandwich of the journey.

"Insha-Allah, I hope we arrive there safely"

Eventually, the half an hour would pass. It was the longest half an hour that Nina would experience and she was relieved that there was no danger, although the mission was not over yet.

"We're finally here", Nina said.

"Good", the Sheikh said as he grinned. Everyone stepped out of the Lorry. Nina walked alongside Khabaas. She felt a great deal of Malice in the man's smile, and a chill ran down her spine in response. This didn't feel right. Even though they stood outside the safe house, nothing felt truly "safe" at the moment. Nina noticed the Sky. Several black helicopters were quickly coming their way.

"Sheikh Khabaas...?" Nina said. The man's voice changed.

"Okay troops, Fire!" Khabaas said as he got out a walkie-talkie which was stashed away in his dishdasha. His voice was now very American – a stark contrast to the Arab tongue he had just moments ago.

The helicopters that were arriving in their direction in fact belonged to G-corporation. They were all fully armed and had many G-corporation troops as passengers. Following "Khabaas'" order, the Helicopters proceeded to destroy the safe house, the lorry that Nina and Co. Arrived in as well as a few of the backup vehicles that Jin arranged. There were very few survivors from the Zaibatsu's side, and Nina had just discovered what was going on. The man wearing that dishdasha was not Sheikh Abdul Aziz al-Khabaas, and she was pretty sure that those two covered-up corpulent women were not his wives either.

The man took off his fake beard, glasses and dishdasha. It revealed Bruce Irvin, wearing his kickboxing gear. Similarly, the "wives" took off their Naqabs. It was Lili and Asuka, newly appointed to G-Corporation as of six weeks ago and they had grown quite a bit during that time.

"Etes-vous surpris?" Lili asked. It seemed that the extra weight didn't do anything to make her less haughty.

"Time to kick your asses", Asuka said. She had plumped up quite a bit, especially in the chest area where she was already quite ample. Her boobs were still bigger than Nina's. But in short, Lili and Asuka's bodies expanded generally quite well. Before they knew it, Nina and Eddy were surrounded. The troops from both sides were quick to react to any danger and were cancelling each other out with their guns and bombs. The Zaibatsu's troops however were greatly outnumbered from the start. Nina and Eddy were similarly outnumbered against Lili, Asuka and Bruce.

"I do a pretty good Arab impersonation, No?" Bruce asked, teasing Eddy and Nina whilst speaking cheekily in his immaculate Arab accent. He then reverted back to his aggressive American accent.

"Girls, you take Nina and I get Eddy!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Oui, monsieur!"

And so, Eddy would fight Bruce again with revenge praying on his mind whilst Asuka and Lili also had revenge on their minds. They rushed towards Nina from either side of her. Nina didn't quite know what to anticipate. Fighting against two people was difficult. She was preparing to do a reversal, but actually, Lili's and Asuka's collaboration attack could not be easily reversed.

Asuka launched herself backwards, using her bigger butt as a weapon, and launched herself into Nina's midriff. It was the same technique that Nina used! Surprisingly it was very powerful, but Nina's belly halved the impact. Regardless, Nina was knocked back a couple of meters in Lili's direction, Lili then turned around so that her Butt faced Nina. Lili used her butt to knock Nina down.

"I like to call this _le doubler derrière attaque_", Lili said whilst grinning. Nina attempted to get up; sometimes she felt the disadvantage of having a heavier body. It had been a while since she had fought. She felt a little rusty, but wasn't going to let that bring her down. Asuka did a small run up, sliding into Nina and almost about to crash into the Irishwoman's newly acquired boobs. But Nina reacted well, grabbing the sliding Asuka by her feet, and then swinging her body in the direction of Lili, knocking both girls down. But both girls recovered quickly. This was going to be a struggle for Nina.

Meanwhile, Eddy seemed to be having the upper hand against Bruce. He learnt a fair bit about Bruce's style ever since his defeat and it paid off. Bruce was being ravaged by Eddy. Kick after acrobatic kick confused Bruce and before he knew it, he was tripped up and knocked down by a very elegant but effective pair of low kicks. For extra effect, Eddy flipped onto Bruce in a dominant fashion. Bruce let out a cry of pain which caught the struggling Nina's attention. She examined the manner of Eddy's attack, and came up with an idea.

Nina had her hands full, somehow she needed to empty one of them first. Either side of her, she had one chubby, long legged blonde opponent kicking at her. On another was a bosomy brunette receiving any attack that Nina would make, deflecting it back at her. Nina was fighting against a perfect two-way system. She needed to fight them one at a time.

Lili let out a powerful kick. Nina pretended to look exhausted, making Lili think that she was about to be finished off. Nina grabbed the Monegasque's outstretched leg and threw her backwards.

"Sacre Bleu!" Lili screamed, alerting Eddy as he made certain that Bruce was defeated. It was his queue to help Nina out.

Nina then ran towards Lili, taking a gamble, hoping that she wouldn't recover. Nina launched her large presence onto Lili. Lili was effectively flattened. Asuka ran to help, but her massive mammaries proved to hinder her running, as Eddy managed to run up to Asuka at a greater speed, launching a flying kick straight to her face.

The two girls and Bruce appeared to be defeated. Both of the Zaibatsu agents were out of breath, especially Nina. She needed to get used to her bigger body, but she was satisfied with defeating Lili and Asuka. Eddy and Nina then ran to find any vehicles that were still around the area. There were none, and now there was a silence. The guns and bombs in the background had ceased to make noise. Before they knew it, Eddy and Nina were completely surrounded by the surviving troops that G-corporation had. None of the troops from the Zaibatsu survived.

Despite knocking out Bruce, Lili and Asuka; Eddy and Nina were far too exhausted to fight the troops - especially since they were unarmed. The situation looked hopeless. They put their hands up and heard a gun reloading, and then they heard several guns unloading. There was a brief pause. As G-corporation's troops were about to shoot, they got shot first. Nina heard the gunshots and they appeared to be coming from the Sky. There were more helicopters, but this time they were from the Zaibatsu. Reinforcements had arrived!

Within a few seconds, all of the remaining G-corporation troops were killed off in the bullet frenzy. Nina and Eddy did not have to do anything. Afterwards, Jin stepped out of the Helicopter. Bruce and the girls woke up. They threw a smoke bomb so that they could make their swift escape.

"Are you guys alright?" Jin asked Nina and Eddy.

"I've had better Days, but sure, I'm fine", Nina said

"Eu estou bem", Eddy said whilst still trying to catch his breath. They all stepped into the Helicopter where Jin told his story to his employees.

"See, I had no idea that this was some big trap. They almost got away with killing you guys had I not arrived. Though, I'm pretty worried about H.Q. – There has been a breach of security at the Zaibatsu and we have to work pretty fast to restore order. I noticed something was up the moment I got the money..."

"The money?"

"Yes, I felt that the briefcase was particularly light as I walked back to my office. I was almost certain that I was carrying real money, but actually, it was fake money. It seems that Bruce is a master of the switch, but also a master of disguise and accents. If Bruce wasn't in the military industry, he'd probably be a con-artist, playing the streets of Las Vegas and London and probably earning a similar fortune doing that. Kazuya however was equally cunning, but I noticed a few cracks in his plan. As soon as I found out that the money was fake, I researched the so-called 'Abdul Aziz Al-Khabaas'. He _does_ exist and he does come from Qatar. In fact, his government do want him dead because of his liberal views. But G-Corporation isn't interested in trying to claim the hefty bounty. Actually, I think they might try and form an alliance with some of the Middle Eastern countries. I did notice some cracks in the Sheikh Khabaas cover-up. He has four wives, but not two. And that's when I knew that this was a big trap. Also, when Bruce entered the toilet earlier today... do you remember that? He actually left a small bomb there, and I'm not talking about his excretion. It set off some time after you guys left. I was so worried, and now who knows what state the Zaibatsu will be in when we get back."

"I guess we just have to be more prepared this time". Nina said, whilst rubbing her belly.

"Concordo", Eddy said.

"By the way Jin, have you got any snacks? I'm starving!"


	6. Chapter 6

Working in the office was definitely a bore for Nina. She was much more suited to being out there, fighting on the battlefields against whomever she was assigned to fight or kill. But on the bright side, office work wasn't so bad. After all, she was paid handsomely by Jin, lunches in the office were free (Nina always took advantage of that aspect, taking as much food as possible!) and Jin allowed her to wear "Whatever she wanted" in the office, provided that her clothes still maintained some aspect of professionalism.

Today, Nina opted to wear a black skirt suit to work. The skirt portion of her outfit was short and fitted. So not only were her massive legs on display, the rest of the skirt was filled out quite well, accentuating the sheer width of her hips and impeccable roundness of her butt. The skirt's fabric was slightly stretchy, so she could walk a little easier, but that didn't stop the skirt from riding up as she walked. Although, Nina didn't mind if she flashed a little extra skin from time to time! To finish off the bottom half of her attire, she wore translucent stockings that reached up to her mid thigh, which were attached to a garter belt and lace string she was wearing underneath. Overall, the stockings gave an alluring appearance to her legs. It also highlighted their curvy shape. The stockings them selves fitted pretty snugly, with some fat pushing out of the top making Nina's thighs look even bigger! To finish off the bottom half, Nina wore high heeled shoes that made people wonder how a woman of such heavy weight could even balance herself.

On top, she wore a black jacket, on top of a cleavage-baring white shirt. She made sure to button up the bottom buttons of her jacket, making her full breasts look even bigger. The jacket itself gave her a much larger presence, not only asserting authority but also confidence in her large frame.

Nina casually made her way downstairs using the staircase. She didn't bother using the elevator as she wanted to feel the sensual rubbing together of her chunky thighs as much as possible. The clip-clop of her high heels was enough to indicate her co-workers that she was coming. A lot of her male co-workers were happy with her weight gain, often needing a change of underwear just by looking at her!

Nina finally made her way to the bottom floor and probably needed to eat something after walking all the way down! She noticed two plus-sized young ladies waiting in the lobby, just past the reception. The two of them were quite anxious and Nina noticed that they seemed to be hiding some frustration, as though the receptionist was determined to keep them here. The receptionist knew that many people probably wanted to see Jin Kazama, and the two young ladies were no different. Nina then realised who the young ladies were, although it was not so apparent due to the fact that both of them, like Nina had gained a ton of weight.

The receptionist was approached by Nina.

"May I know what they are doing here?" she asked the receptionist.

"Well, one of them wanted to see Jin and the other wanted to see Eddy. But I assured them that Jin was too busy and Eddy didn't work here. I was just doing my job, Miss Williams."

"Ah, I see. Though I'd like you to let me handle this", Nina replied.

"Of course, Miss Williams", the receptionist then returned to work whilst Nina approached the young ladies.

"Are you two Ling Xiaoyu and Christie Monteiro?" Ling Xiaoyu, the shorter of the two simply nodded, whilst Christie replied with a simple "Yes".

"Come with me...", Nina guided the two of them to the elevator, not explaining anything until they got in. All three of them managed to fit in to the elevator, just about. They then took the long journey from the bottom floor all the way to the top.

"My name is Nina Williams. I work for the Zaibatsu"

"N-Nina?! But you've become so..." Ling finally spoke.

"Big? Yes I suppose I have gained a few pounds, though I suppose I can say the same thing about you two!" Nina said, smiling bluntly.

"I couldn't help it. With Eddy gone, I felt so alone. I turned to food for comfort!" Christie said, getting out a Bar of chocolate from her pocket.

"Yeah, and I miss Jin. I hope he's okay. He's become so distant after winning the fifth tournament and taking over the Zaibatsu", Ling said as she was almost about to cry. Christie cheered her up by offering another chocolate bar that she had.

"Well, Jin is a busy man now. But don't worry; I'm going to take you two right to Eddy and Jin!"

"Nobody else would let us in, thank you Nina! I thought you of all people would _never_ let us in. I thought wrong..."said Christie, whilst munching away. She was about to finish her chocolate and was going to reach for another.

"Well, actually. Since the two of you are here, I'm sure Jin and Eddy would be very glad to see you!" Nina said, winking.

"But now I'm having second thoughts. I don't want Jin to see me all fatty and chubby!" Ling said. She pulled down her skirt that had become several sizes too small, and like Nina's skirt it would expose her butt with every step she took. Ling was obviously very shy, though Christie seemed quite comfortable in her own (thick) skin. The elevator trip was coming to an end and the three ladies heard a great roaring sound. It was Nina's stomach.

"You got any more of those Chocolate bars, Christie?" The doors opened.

Even after reaching the top floor, reaching Jin's office proved to be a long walk in itself. The three full-figured ladies were almost waddling their way through the corridors one after the other (since they were all too wide to be walking side by side!), munching on chocolate bars in the process. Eventually, they found Jin's office. Nina knocked the door.

"It's me", Nina said whilst retaining her colder voice. Nina didn't want to let her boss know that she had company, or at least not yet.

"Come in", Jin replied. Nina opened the door; Christie and Ling followed, both being nervous and excited at the same time.

Jin was with Eddy and before being interrupted by Nina, they appeared to be discussing something. Both of them were quite shocked when they realised that Nina had bought company.

"Ch-Christie?!" Eddy said. His jaws dropped at the sight of Christie's newly voluptuous build.

"Xiao?!" Jin was equally shocked. He never fathomed that his once skinny short schoolmate would blow up in size. Although Jin was equally shocked by the fact that she was here. Nonetheless, Jin smirked almost as though he had a plan. Nina was thinking the same, as was Eddy.

"I believe the four of you have some catching up to do. Don't mind me though, I'm going to lunch!" Nina said, leaving the office and as closed the door, she heard a flurry of Portuguese voices firing their emotions at one another, whilst a kawaii schoolgirl fired her clingy emotions whilst speaking Japanese in her high-pitched voice.

Nina swiftly arrived at the canteen. It was empty at first. Of course, Nina was the first one there and wanted to make sure she got her pudgy little hands on the fresh food first. And as expected, Nina would eat as much as possible, as quickly as possible taking seconds and even thirds if necessary. Despite being the first one in, she intended to be the last one out!

The chefs waited anxiously to see what Nina would go for first. She started a small spicy Indian snack known as Bhel Puri, to get her tastebuds ready. Then, she guzzled her way through several bowls of Ramen, ate some succulent crispy southern fried chicken accompanied with plenty of French fries, ketchup and mayonnaise which progressively splattered onto her face. Her tummy progressively got bigger as the food entered and in fact, it expanded so much that the bottom buttons of her shirt and jacket gave in. Nina's glorious, soft belly splurged out for everyone to see. Despite the fullness of her stomach, she claimed to still have enough space for dessert. She first opted for a sweet, oily Indian dessert known as Gulab Jamun. The sweet splendiferous syrup tickled her taste buds before the main portion of the desert was given way. She munched through its soft morsels. Nina was finally satisfied that the food had filled her up, and indeed she was the last one in the canteen.

Before the bulging blonde made her way back to Jin's office, she took a look at her cleavage. It was decorated with the Mayonnaise, ketchup and syrup that were from her meal. Of course, no meal that Nina ate was ever complete unless plenty of food remnants conveniently spilled onto her bosoms. She quickly cleaned it off in plain sight of her on looking co-workers and took the elevator before carrying her stocking-covered legs to her boss' office.

Things appeared to have quietened down since Nina had her lunch. Everyone was sat down, waiting for her arrival.

"You're finally back. Did you have a nice lunch?" Jin asked.

"Of course! Thank you for making lunchtime at the Mishima Zaibatsu offices a great culinary pleasure!" the Blonde replied.

"Anyways, let's get down to business…" Jin said swiftly and coldly "As you guys know, G-corporation seemed to have evened the score with us. The fake-sheikh incident had set us back a little, and it seems that Kazuya has got two new bulging recruits."

"That Asuka and Lili. I never fathomed that they would jump on the fat wagon", Nina said, squinting with annoyance.

"Luckily, we also have new recruits! I have decided that Christie and Xiao will join us due to the fact that their… _ample_ qualities are in fact invaluable. I will need to test their strength soon and come up with a suitable training programme for the three of you…" Jin said confidently.

"Just don't make the girls train too hard, you might just make them _lose_ their so-called 'ample-qualities'!" Eddy added jokingly.

Moments later, Jin took everyone to a white room which could have looked like something out of a sci-fi movie but in fact it was a training room.

"Nina, Christie, Xiao… I want the three of you to spar with one another. I need to see what you girls are made of. We have to be prepared for anything that G-Corporation throws at us!"

"Can we have food afterwards, Jin?" Christie asked.

"Of course! Now fight!" Eddy answered for Jin.

The three voluminous women fought one another in a three-way fatty scrap. Nina, despite wearing a skirt and high heels had no problem kicking, and proceeded to kick Xiaoyu, but she caught Nina's meaty leg and struck back with her signature move – the Storming Flower. It knocked Nina back a couple of meters.

"Sorry about that…" Xiaoyu said shyly.

"Don't apologize… Keep fighting!" Jin said with venomous encouragement. Xiaoyu was distracted as Christie used her Capoeira skills – taught to her by Eddy himself, to launch a flying kick to Xiaoyu's face. Both of them fell flat on their round butts. Though, Christie fell mainly due to clumsiness – it was clear that she still needed to get used to fighting in her new body. The same went for Xiaoyu, who was clumsy and misfired occasionally.

The three of them continued to fight. There only seemed to be one winner in this and that was Nina, who had managed to get them both into a submission lock, strangling Christie and Xiaoyu with her huge legs. Despite the two young ladies losing easily, Jin had optimism for them both and called for the sparring to stop.

"Alright then ladies, I think we can call it a day. Now as promised, you can now go and stuff yourself silly!" Jin said, with a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his head. He had optimism but still believed that lot's of work needed to done in order to train his plus-sized princesses.

After a long and stressful day at work, Jin would always retire to his luxury mansion. He still didn't know exactly how many bedrooms there were in it. In fact, he only needed one. Sitting down on the couch, he turned on his giant television and started flicking through the channels. At the same time, something was preying on his mind – his rivalry with his father, Kazuya and the need to train up his girls. He stopped flicking through the channels and arrived at an American Martial Arts channel. Jin of course loved Martial Arts.

The channel was showing some sort of National Martial Arts tournament. It was the final round, and whoever won would be Martial Arts Champion of America. The two competitors were a tall muscular man wearing a standard karate gi, and his opponent was tall but incredibly obese! He wore a red shirt and jeans, had blonde hair and was even bigger than Nina! Jin watched with amazement.

"_How can a man that big be fighting?"_ He wondered to himself. He increased the volume of the TV and the fans of the fat man were cheering.

"_Speed and Weight! Speed and Weight!" _That seemed to be the fat man's slogan. Since the tournament began, he was a relative unknown who was written off for his size, but Jin saw with his own eyes why he got the slogan associated with him. The fat man had a very acrobatic fighting style and was also very fast and agile regardless of his size. He progressively pummelled his opponent, not giving him time to think with his speed and neither giving him time to breathe, with the girth of his belly. In a few short moments, the opponent was knocked out and the fat man became the Champion.

"Well, there you have it folks. Bob Richards is now the Martial Arts Champion of America!" The commentator of the TV program spoke. In the background, Bob's fans were cheering again.

"_Speed and Weight! Speed and Weight!"_ The fans kept repeating until they ran out of breath. Jin was thinking to himself, flabbergasted by Bob's enormous build.

"Yes, he's the solution! Maybe I can use him and his fatty secrets to help the girls improve. He simply _has_ to join us! I just need the perfect convincer", Jin said to himself as Bob was having an interview.

"So, do you hope to take your 'Speed and Weight' to the next level", Bob was now being interviewed shortly after his victory. The man interviewing him seemed nervous in the presence of the Large American.

"I certainly hope so! I wanna follow in the footsteps of American legends like Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law and hope to claim international recognition!" Bob said, with a grand grin on his face.

"So… the fat man wants international recognition. Then I will give him what he wants, provided that the girls have him as their trainer", Jin was talking to himself again. It was a habit of his when he was alone, and was incomplete unless he smiled. And there it was - a sinister smirk that said _"I'm now one step ahead of you, Kazuya!"_


	7. Chapter 7

Manchester. It would always play second fiddle to London, as England's biggest and most powerful City. But in the coming days, that would hopefully change. Jin Kazama sought out America's new young fighting hero, Bob and convinced the American to work for him, under the condition that Bob's international career was launched. Bob believed that such an occasion should be crowned in a bigger city than Manchester, but Jin believed in potential. He believed that his girls had potential, that Bob had potential, and that the City of Manchester itself had potential. Jin picked out an appropriate venue and opponent for Bob's chance in the spotlight. But for today, they would enjoy themselves before preparing for the event.

"Thank you for giving me this chance Mr Kazama. I'll be sure to show the Mancunian masses what my speed and weight is all about!" the fat blonde man clenched his fist into the air.

"Glad to hear it, Bob. So long as you train my girls. They need to know your exquisite secret of how to fight with extra weight, without slowing down", Jin said in a cold, calm voice.

"Jin, the Limousine for you two has arrived. Are you sure I can't come to this dinner with you? It sounds delicious!" Nina asked her employer.

"Sorry, Nina. I already told you... This is a private dinner involving myself, Bob and the Prime Minister. Stay here with the girls..." Jin replied, sounding something like a protective father, making sure his daughters get up to no good.

"Well, You might as well enjoy tonight. I know I will! There's gonna be lots more hard training in the days to come!" Bob said before waving Nina goodbye. The big round man had waddled off to the limousine wearing a tailor made suit that just about fit around his rotund belly. He was almost like a walking, wobbling soccer ball.

Meanwhile, Nina returned to her quarters and stripped off in front of her mirror. She observed her bulging figure. In the recent days that Bob started training her, she noticed that she actually lost a few pounds in the space of a few days. That's how hard the training was, and even though she ate until her stomach gave in, it was difficult to maintain her heavyset frame. Regardless, her body was still big, and it wobbled plenty. For a few moments, Nina was frowning in the mirror at her slightly shrunken physique, wishing she could have joined Bob and Jin but then she had an idea. She smiled, and then left her hotel room to go to another.

Nina knocked the door three times.

"Coming!" she heard a friendly female voice, and several thudding footsteps before the door opened up.

"Hey Nina, everything okay?" It was Christie. She, as well as Xiaoyu had also been training under Bob alongside Nina. Xiaoyu was also in Christie's room, watching the television but also came to the door knowing of Nina's arrival. Both of them had grown a little despite undergoing Bob's rigorous training regime, but it was rather a case of not trying hard enough rather than actually benefitting from the training.

"Yes, everything's okay. I just came up with a great idea", Nina said.

"Ah, cool! What is it then?" Xiaoyu said, excited. The Chinese girl was standing directly next to Christie, her bulging sides were rubbing against Christie and it would seem that Xiaoyu was getting comfortable in her own soft skin.

"I was thinking, since Bob and Jin are out tonight for dinner... why don't the three of us go out too! We could dress nicely, stuff ourselves to the max and have ourselves a merry time!"

"Great idea, Nina! Xiao and I will get ready. Can't wait to show Manchester what we've got!" Christie said, literally jumping for joy. Her swollen up breasts were jumping up and down too, Christie held onto them firmly.

"Awesome, call me when you're ready!" Nina said, winking towards her fellow flabby females.

Time had passed, and after Nina had done all the necessities for going out, she was finally ready. She donned a skimpy black top that bared her belly and cleavage with a matching black leather jacket and squeezed herself into some tight leather pants which completely gave away the shape of her big legs and hugged her round bottom. Nina would have usually gone for something that bared her legs too, but couldn't brave the Manchester cold this evening.

The Irish blonde then wanted to have a quick snack before leaving, but her door was lightly thumped upon. Christie and Xiaoyu were ready. Nina opened the door.

"Hey girl! Well, don't you look sassy!" Christie said to Nina. Unlike Nina, Christie and Xiaoyu both chose to bare their legs for this occasion. Christie donned a pair of booty shorts and a tropical shirt, that like Nina's bared the vastly pudgy midsection. And due to the severity of opulence in Christie's backside, the shorts revealed a little more than what Christie initially planned. Xiaoyu however, appeared to dress more modestly, though looking closer at her it would seem that she was showing plenty of flesh too! Her ensemble consisted of a traditional purple Chinese dress – the_ Qipao_, or _Cheongsam._ It reached her ankles, had two high slits up both sides and was short sleeved. Her cleavage however, was covered and she felt a little uncomfortable with the high slits. Because she was now bigger, not only did they show her soft, chunky legs but also a fair portion of her meaty derriere. Sure enough, Xiaoyu was wearing underwear but it had sunken deeply into her gargantuan flesh.

"Goodness me, Xiao. I adore your dress! I love the colour and the way it shows off your legs!" Nina said. It was the kind of dress that Nina would definitely go for. After all, it showed plenty of skin and more importantly, it was purple.

"Th-Thanks", Xiaoyu said blushing as she tried to pull her dress down not wanting to bare her behind.

"Hey, no need to be shy! We are all girls here. Let the ass hang out! Take a look at my fat ass, see how much is showing? Have confidence girl!" Christie said to Xiaoyu, turning around and pointing to her plump rear.

"I-I'll try", Xiaoyu said, letting her dress go and breaking into a smile.

"I think we are good to go, then!" Nina said as she led her two chubby accomplices into the lit-up streets of Manchester.

The blonde promptly called for a cab and they were off to their first destination. While they were in Britain, they took the chance to eat not at just one place, but at three! The British loved their food and Nina decided that the three of them would have the full British eating experience. Ironically enough, their first stop was a Chinese restaurant.

At the Chinese restaurant, they opted for deep fried wontons that were filled with pork. After this glorious appetizer, they skipped right to the main dish, stuffing themselves with the high carb dish known as _chow fun_, or rice noodles. Nina was satisfied with this meal, hoping to regain the pounds that were not supposed to be lost during training, but she was hungry for more. She rubbed her belly which was slowly filling up, knowing that it needed to be filled up some more.

"Well, that was delicious! But I want more... hey, why don't we try that place!" Christie said, pointing to an Indian restaurant just across the road. She led the way, with Nina and Xiaoyu following her. The walk was a short one, but in that short space of time many passers by took a look at the buxom beauties, observing the rubbing together of Nina's thighs in her leather pants, the juicy exposed thighs of Xiaoyu and Christie's large Brazilian behind, causing her shorter-than-short booty shorts to ride up as she walked, pretty much exposing it completely. It was quite fascinating and refreshing for the Mancunians to see such confidence from the full figured ladies. Many stopped and stared to the point that even the road traffic was halted!

The Indian portion of their eating adventure consisted of some light papadums accompanied with condiments, and a very spicy but enjoyable Chicken Tikka Masala – A dish known to be one of Britain's most favourite. The Masala itself had a fair bit of curry sauce, of which plenty spilled onto the chests of both Christie and Nina. The young waiters looked on, dropping their jaws as the two chubby belles cleaned the sauce off their humungous mounds. After another delicious meal, they set off once more.

The three girls waddled into the night, looking for another place to eat. They seemed to be the centre of attention wherever they went in Manchester, but they didn't really mind – even Xiaoyu was beginning to open up a little.

"Nina, is there really a such thing as 'British food'? " Xiaoyu asked.

"Well, now that you mention it... I'm not really sure", the Irish woman replied.

"Hey, what's that?! Leo's fish bar... " Christie asked, pointing to a fish and chip shop that was up ahead.

"A _chippy_?" Nina replied, temporarily regaining her lost Irish accent.

"Maybe there is such a thing as British food! Let's go there!" Xiaoyu said, leading the way as a cold breeze blew her dress, exposing her behind. But for once, Xiaoyu didn't bother to battle the breeze and instead embraced her bulge as she entered a place that served large portions of bubbly battered cod accompanied with thick greasy chips, all finished off with a drizzle of mayonnaise and ketchup. The other customers in the chippy were astounded at how many portions the scantily clad girls ordered, causing the chippy to actually run out of fish!

Xiaoyu had guzzled her British dinner rapidly, causing a round belly to form pushing the limits of the waist of her silk dress.

"Man, that was good British food. I'm absolutely stuffed! Shall we go back to the hotel?" Xiaoyu asked, patting her full stomach.

"Yep! I'm stuffed too!" Christie said, getting out her cell phone to call a cab.

The cab arrived swiftly for the girls. They all stepped into the back of the cab. It was very difficult for all of them to fit in all at once, due to the fact that they were pretty wide. But somehow they managed. Nina sat in the middle sandwiched between Christie and Xiaoyu, feeling their cosy fat sides pushing against her. She was quite impressed with their growth in the last few weeks. They almost caught up to her in size, but Nina knew she had to gain more. Hopefully that could happen. The blonde observed the bare, fat thighs of both of her accomplices, which looked even larger as they sat. Nina looked at her own thighs, and because they were covered in black pants, they looked somewhat slimmer. The engine of the cab roared, and they set off for a long journey back to the hotel.

"Well, this extravagant meal certainly filled me up! Thank you for this amazing occasion, Mr Prime Minister, Sir", Bob said patting his big round stomach. It wobbled as he pat it and the Prime Minister's jaw dropped in amazement as he witnessed the blond American go through seven courses of lavish cuisine.

"Well, it was certainly a delight to have you both here, Bob and Mr Kazama", the Prime Minister said, breaking into a nervous smile noticing that the flesh of Bob's stomach slowly crept out under bob's expensive white shirt.

"Yes, it was an honour, Mr Prime Minister. I hope that relations between the Zaibatsu and this country are strengthened", Jin said, showing no emotion.

"Quite. Your idea of hosting a major international martial arts match in Manchester instead of London is quite innovative. I really do hope that one day this city gains the credit that it deserves..." the PM replied. There was then a brief silence, as the three of them were wondering what to say next. Apart from the Restaurant staff Jin, Bob and the PM were the only people in the Restaurant, making the ambience and atmosphere quite peaceful, but that would all change.

Smash! Several windows were broken, and the noise of automatic gunfire was heard. Miraculously, nobody was hurt. Three portly but feminine figures entered through the now windowless restaurant. Interestingly enough, they were covered in Mishima Zaibatsu military uniform which fit snugly against their rather plump physiques. They all held guns and pointed them to the Prime Minister. Jin didn't flinch and tried to remain calm. Bob was confused.

"Mr Kazama, what is the meaning of this?!" the PM asked, scared for his life. Jin didn't say anything.

"Are they... our girls?"

"Don't be fooled, Bob. Nobody from the Zaibatsu except us two are supposed to be here. These three are impostors", Jin said. The three 'impostors' of them then advanced slowly. One of them cart wheeled themselves swiftly to the Prime Minister using their chubby mitts to grab hold of him, and then run off into the night carrying the PM's weight, as well as her own ample weight. In short, the Prime minister of England had just been kidnapped by a fat girl.

The other two proceeded to attack Jin and Bob, but dropped their guns and opted to use their fists. Jin and Bob were prepared and fought back, worried for the PM's safety. The girl that bob was fighting was quite acrobatic but used some familiar bone-crunching grapples.

"Are you sure that they are not from the Zaibatsu? I mean, the one who took the Prime Minister moved almost exactly like Lili, and the one I'm fighting now fights just like Nina!" Bob said, dodging a punch from his opponent.

"No, that's definitely Anna. Nina is slightly smaller than her. Take a closer look. Also, the one I'm fighting is definitely_ not_ Xiao. This one is using the Kazama Martial arts style... Asuka?!" Jin said, whilst parrying a punch from the teen.

"Yep, you got it! My chance has come to kick your ass!" Asuka said. She gave Jin a powerful pound to the face, knocking him into an empty table. Then, she jumped and landed on Jin using her fat belly to keep Jin down. Jin struggled for breath, as Asuka's voluptuous boobs were suffocating him.

Bob had no problem fighting off Anna, however. He was after all, the master when it came to _heavyweight_ fighting. He quickly finished Nina's sister by throwing her into the air and prepared for her landing by jumping and attacking her whilst airborne. Bob finished by kicking her to the floor and landed belly-first onto Anna, flattening her fat figure.

Bob noticed that Jin was in a bit of trouble. Not wanting to comment on how awkward it was that one cousin was on top of another in this brutal fashion, he came to Jin's aid by throwing Asuka aside.

"Jin, are you alright?" he asked his employer

"Yeah, just about..." Jin replied.

The cab that was carrying the three heavy babes was doing well not to collapse whilst carrying their weight. It would seem that the cab driver was taking his time driving the three girls to their hotel. Anyone would probably believe that he didn't know where he was going. Nina grew impatient, but noticed something of interest.

"Hey, isn't that Jin's Limousine?" the Blonde asked, pointing to the car which was parked close to a high-end restaurant.

"Hey, yeah. It is!" Christie remarked.

"But what's going on?" Xiaoyu asked, noticing the broken shards of glass outside the restaurant. Concerned for her friend, she wanted to leave the cab to help.

"D-Driver, could we stop here please?" Xiaoyu asked. Nina promptly paid the man by throwing a wad of cash at him. She didn't bother to count it, as she was more concerned about Jin.

The three of them arrived at the scene and noticed Bob and Jin barely holding their own against two full-figured Zaibatsu-clad ladies. Their arrival was noticed.

"Anna?" Nina said, noticing the familiar fighting style that one of the portly soldiers implemented against Bob. Everyone stopped. Anna, hearing her name took off her helmet and looked at her sister. She noticed that she was outnumbered five-to-two. Nina looked back at her, astonished by her sister's sudden growth.

"Time to go, Asuka..." Anna said, believing her work was done here. The two of them escaped through the back. Jin recovered after a long fight, and was almost grateful that the girls showed up when they did.

"Where's the Prime Minister? Weren't you supposed to have dinner with him?" Nina asked. Jin was tense.

"That's the thing... G-Corporation have kidnapped him. It won't be long until the British press come here and find out what happened. It was one big disaster that Kazuya has conveniently conjured up"

"So, what do we do now?" Christie asked.

"Something. But I don't know what exactly. G-Corporation have been very clever. Their bitches dressed up as Zaibatsu soldiers so that it looked like _we_ kidnapped the PM. In any case, I hope we can get him back", Jin said. He then looked towards Bob.

"Don't worry, Bob. Your fight _will_ go on. I won't take your chance from the spotlight, no matter what happens in the days to come. I'll sort this mess, somehow", Jin concluded.

He had never been so worried in his life, but needed to keep a cool head to solve this. He did however have the support of his girls and Bob. All five of them squeezed into the Limousine and were driven back to the hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

Tonight was fight night. Bob had been preparing for this moment for a very long time. He was finally going to gain recognition as an international martial artist, and course the fat round blonde American was aiming for the win! Another person looking forward to this fight was Nina, who under the tutelage of Bob was aiming to channel her heavy weight into a deadly weapon. She wanted to see her teacher in action on the big stage, one-on-one.

The Venue for tonight's big fight was the City of Manchester Stadium, which usually on every other weekend would host the home games of the local football club, Manchester City but it could host fights too. In fact, local boxing hero Ricky Hatton had defeated the Mexican Juan Lazcano at this very stadium to retain his various boxing titles. It was a proud moment for the man, as a record audience of 55,000 people attended this fight. With this in mind, Jin determined that it was the perfect venue for Bob's debut.

As for the opponent that Bob was going to face, Jin sought out Craig Marduk. Marduk was a tall muscular Australian who was once world Champion of Vale Tudo as well as a competitor in the Zaibatsu-sponsored "King of Iron fist Tournament", having competed in the last two tournaments. Jin thought of this as the perfect test and opportunity for Bob to prove that one could fight elegantly and swiftly despite carrying soft mounds of body fat. Bob had already disposed of muscular fighters before, but none more powerful or more seasoned than his Australian adversary.

Jin of course would attend along with Nina and the other two girls training under Bob. Aside from the competitors themselves who were still in their respective dressing rooms preparing, Jin and the three girls appeared to be the center of attention in a stadium that was slowly filling up with people.

Jin was standing alongside the girls finding the special seats he had arranged for them. He was amazed that the football stadium was temporarily transformed into the fighting arena that he specified at such short notice! But then again, when one is the richest man in the world, he can buy many things and can expect things to be done in a short space of time. The city of Manchester stadium was transformed beyond recognition. The grass was gone, only to be replaced by a black floor, and of course the ring itself, which was larger than a boxing ring but was still square-shaped.

Xiaoyu was anxious at the local onlookers who gave Jin some dirty looks. The media had already linked Jin with the kidnapping of their prime minister, and it wasn't long before the arriving mancunians would start booing Jin upon seeing his face.

"_Maybe this was a bad idea_", the young Zaibatsu boss thought to himself.

Though funnily enough, at the same time the girls, especially Christie and Xiaoyu were the centre of attention for a very different reason. Christie wanted Xiaoyu and herself to dress up in rather skimpy cheerleader outfits, as a way to show support for their teacher. They were even holding pom-poms in their hands and had come up with some rather ridiculous chants for the man. Nina opted not to join them. While she may have enjoyed wearing a dangerously short skirt, she didn't really think that crazy rhyming was the way to support the American. In fact, Nina thought it was a little silly.

"Get your tits out!" a random member of the increasing crowd shouted out to the girls. The girls were not quite sure how to react. Xiaoyu, feeling somewhat shy again started to feel uneasy and shivered a little. It wasn't until Jin gave that group a sinister look that they backed off.

Nina, who did have plenty of bubbly cleavage revealed was wearing an otherwise quite modest outfit. It a beautiful dress that reached the knees and was coloured in multiple shades of blue and purple. To cover her arms and shoulders, she wore a white cardigan. The dress itself was loose, so she could move around easily and since the fight wasn't going to start for another hour or so she decided to go and visit Bob's dressing room.

After descending a flight of stairs that triggered several wolf whistles from on looking "admirers", she made her way backstage. She could feel her partially exposed boobs bouncing inside her dress, yearning to burst free. They were heavy, but she was comfortable. Another set of onlookers simply stared. The ferocious jiggling of her hooters were enough to create a voluptuous hypnotic trance. Nina waddled along the corridors, naturally swaying her wide motherly hips looking for Bob's dressing room, until she was approached by a young lady.

"Excuse me, you're not supposed to be here!" the young lady was probably a chef, judging by the way she was dressed. A chef's hat was covering her head, and she had a skinny androgynous appearance which was further emphasised by her lack of breasts – a stark contrast to Nina's bulging figure. The woman was also holding something in her hand, and judging by the warm smell, it was probably food. There was nothing stopping Nina from snatching it away from her and devouring every last crumb for herself.

"Actually, I'm allowed to be here", Nina said whilst dragging out a pass that was buried deep in her cleavage.

"Fair enough, but where are you going?"

"Bob's room", the woman replied.

"I see. In that case, could you give this to him? I figured our American friend could do with a little Pie before the fight!" The skinny woman handed over the food to Nina. The blonde was tempted to eat it herself.

"How thoughtful of you. Thank you. I'll see to it that he eats it!" Nina said. The skinny woman smiled and walked off. Nina did the same in the opposite direction, for Bob's room.

Nina arrived, and knocked three times.

"Bob, it's me. I have pie!"

"Come in", Bob said in a deep husky voice. As Nina opened the door and came inside, Bob was rather astounded by Nina's appearance.

"M-Mother?" Nina's appearance and outfit seemed to remind bob of his mother, who too was rather plump not to mention the fact that she was blonde and wore similar motherly clothing. To take it even further, Bob's mother loved making her son food – especially pies.

"W-what did you say?" Nina asked, giggling to herself. Now that she thought about it, she did look quite like an attractive mother and housewife!

"I-I mean… I like your outfit. Your legs look rather nice and juicy too. Ahem, I mean… thanks for the pie!" Bob said rather nervously drooling over Nina's seductive "sexy housewife" look.

"Ah, you're welcome. A woman from the football club's kitchen gave it to you. Be sure to eat up, big boy! You're gonna need all your strength to beat the big bad Craig Marduk" Nina replied, winking and smiling at the American. She couldn't help but notice Bob's swelling belly. It was enormous and perfectly round and couldn't help but think that the man's belly was rather attractive. She wondered if he would use it as a weapon against Marduk.

"Well, I'd best leave you to it. If I stay here any longer, I'll probably fall hungry from the sight and smell of that pie. Good luck for the fight, I'll see you afterwards!" Nina concluded as her exposed chunky legs carried her massive body back to the stands where the crowd had expanded, filling up almost every seat in the stadium. It was roaring loudly, with one portion of the crowd going "Speed and Weight! Speed and Weight!" in support of Bob, another portion yelled "Marduk Madness! Marduk Madness!"

Nina returned to her employer and two chubby cheerleader accomplices who were waiting for her in the rather lavish executive boxes of the Stadium. They would provide an unrivalled view of the fight, and after the fight Nina and Co. would be treated to a luxurious late dinner. She simply couldn't wait for that. She noticed that Jin was not inside the seating area of the box, but was actually outside talking to other VIPs who would occupy the other executive boxes around the Stadium. Nina remembered that another VIP was supposed to be here and the man behind his disappearance had unexpectedly turned up. There were still some VIPs surrounding Jin, who were eager to talk to the Zaibatsu leader, but Jin ignored them for now.

"Well, you have a lot of nerve showing your face around here!" Jin said to his father, who gave a sinister grin, knowing that he was somewhat in control.

"Whatever are you talking about? After all, we are all here to watch this big fight. I just want to say how proud I am of my _son_", Kazuya replied in a somewhat sarcastic manner.

"Cut the act 'dad', I demand to know _his _whereabouts"

"He is just fine, though I would like to talk to you in private, as father and son" Kazuya replied to which Jin grew disgusted with his father's words. The flock of VIPs wishing to see Jin had quickly dispersed and now the two of them were inside the box, in company of Nina, Xiaoyu and Christie.

"You Bastard!" Christie Yelled as Kazuya approached the box. She attempted to punch the man but Kazuya quickly stopped her attack.

"My my, your fingers have sure become pudgy. Bob must have trained you well. I don't wish to hurt you, but I think my girls do which moves me on to the reason why I'm here…"

"Hmph, alright then. Be out with it, Kazuya!" Nina said, glaring at the man.

"Now, as I said to Jin the prime minister is safe but you want him back, I propose that we throw a tournament!"

"A tournament?" Xiaoyu said curiously.

"Yes, but not like the 'King of Iron Fist Tournaments' that we have had before. Oh no, that would be boring. I propose that we have a tournament where the fattest flabbiest but strongest females in the world slug it out on the big stage. You see, my girls want to fight your girls one on one in a fair fight, and win of course", Kazuya said.

"Okay, but what has that got to do with the Prime minister?" Jin replied, tired of his father's blabbering.

"It's quite simple, really. If my girls progress further than your girls in the tournament, the PM dies and I'll make sure that his death is linked to you. No country in Europe would want to do business with the Zaibatsu! But if your girls win – which they won't, the PM will be set free. No questions asked!"

"I suppose you leave me no choice. Girls, are you up for this?" Jin asked, turning to face his girls. They all nodded.

"In that case, I accept!" Jin concluded.

"Now that's a very wise decision, my dear_ son_", Kazuya finally said.

"Stop calling me that!" Jin replied, annoyed with Kazuya's verbal torture. Kazuya turned and walked to his own set of seats where Anna, Asuka and Lili would all be waiting.

"Well that escalated quickly", Nina said as she sat herself down on two seats – one for each of massive butt cheek.

"I'm confident that we'll beat them at their own game. I'll even announce the tournament right after this fight!", Jin replied

"Excellent! I can't wait to flaunt my bulging curves in the ring, in front of the whole world!" Christie said whilst jumping for joy. In the process, her tiny skirt would fly up too exposing her nearly bare butt, which jiggled rather wildly. Xiaoyu was sitting next to her, and without even realising it, Christie's grand Derriere was planted into Xiaoyu's innocent face.

"That… Butt… So big… Can't… breathe…" Xiaoyu struggled for words as the Brazilian's meaty ass overwhelmed her.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Christie made way, making sure her ass didn't land in Xiao's face. She sat down, also occupying a second seat and was ready to watch the upcoming fight. Excitement, tension and noise would consume the stadium entirely.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my proud honour to bring you an Exhibition match organized by the Mishima Zaibatsu and hosted by Manchester City football club. Are you ready for some fighting action?" the master of Ceremonies asked the 55,000-strong audience. Jin knew one person who could fill the role of the master of ceremonies. He first considered a number of candidates including the British fighter Steve Fox, but in the end he chose veteran of the Iron fist tournaments and ladies man, Lee Chaolan. His silver hair, good looks and captivating voice were perfect for this occasion, and as a little bonus, Kazuya was rather annoyed too with this selection. Lee and Kazuya went back a long way and rather disliked one another.

"Yeah!" the audience shouted in unison, Xiaoyu and Christie did the same from the executive balcony, nearly destroying Nina's eardrums in the process.

"I said, are you rrrready for some fighting action?!" the master of ceremonies repeated, hoping that the audience was a little louder in response.

"Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Good! Now let's welcome our fighters. Hailing from Texas, USA, weighing four hundred pounds, standing at six feet four and making his international debut, I bring you Bob Richards!" Lee announced, and with that, Bob's theme tune played; "Born in the USA" by Bruce Springsteen played loud in the stadium and almost as in response, the Bob fans in the crowd bellowed out "_Speed and Weight! Speed and Weight!_" Bob's theme tune then slowly dissolved out into silence, but the crowd were still shouting. Eventually they silenced themselves for Lee to continue.

"And Bob's opponent is one who comes from Perth, Australia, weighs four hundred and fourty pounds, stands at a humungous eight feet, it's the Mad, the Bad, Crrrrraiiiiiig Maaarduk!" Lee announced, and just like with Bob, Marduk's theme tune played; "My Michelle" by Guns 'n' Roses Blared out in the Stadium, and an even louder chant from Marduk fans soon followed "Marduk Madness! Marduk Madness!"

A short pause soon followed as Lee made his voice heard before letting the fight begin.

"Now that our fighters are here, let us have an_ excellent_ fight!" Lee enjoyed saying the word "excellent", but his fangirls enjoyed it even more as a small flock of girls in the stands started screaming high pitched. Their screaming would be further accelerated as the man grinned and put his thumb up towards them.

In the arena, the referee arrived, Bob waddled into the ring and the mammoth Marduk jumped in like an animal.

"Okay gentlemen, I want a good clean fight. And…"

"Yeah yeah, peace and love ref, we get'cha mate. I just wanna kick this fatso's Yankee arse and get my paycheck from Jin!", Marduk interrupted, grinning arrogantly towards the referee, making his large, muscular presence known.

"And I'm out to prove that Speed and Weight is the way to go!" Bob said, assuming his fighting stance.

The referee was shorter and much scrawnier than Bob and Marduk, and was therefore rather intimidated. He felt it best not to interfere.

"Okay then Gentlemen, I'll leave you guys to it! Fight!" The referee signalled nervously as he blew his whistle. Marduk also assumed his beastly fighting stance and with that, the fight began.

Marduk roared and began by tackling Bob down by the waist. It would prove to be a difficult task, since Bob's waist was ridiculously wide. Marduk struggled to get a hold of the American and let go to try another tactic. This time, Marduk dived towards Bob's legs, making the American trip and fall to the ground. It would prove to be the start of a classic Marduk pummelling as Marduk had the American right where he wanted him. The Australian was placed on top of the fat, soft blonde ready to deal several excruciatingly painful punches to the head. Bob sat helplessly attempting to block each shot with his pudgy hands. Some of Marduk's attacks connected, some simply dissolved into Bob's fatty flesh. Eventually, after the floored onslaught, Bob managed to break free. The crowd then roared in excitement as Bob stood back up. Although a little bruised in the face, he wasn't going to go down so easily.

The two of them stood about two metres apart, sidestepping a little, anticipating the other's move. Bob responded first by doing a high front flip, which seemed almost impossible for a man of Bob's size, but managed to do it. He surprised both his opponent and the crowd. He followed his flip with a hard airborne kick to Marduk's face before landing on the ground to drum in several quick punches to Marduk's rock solid abdominal area. Afterwards, Bob spectacularly uppercut the Australian looking almost as though he was going to smash Marduk's jaw. The attack managed to knock Marduk flying. Was it game over for the Australian?

"Speed and Weight! Speed and Weight! Speed and Weight!" the crowd roared as Bob looked like he was going to win the fight. Marduk was hopelessly knocked to the ground. His mouth was bleeding and he even spat out a few broken teeth. Bob's fans silenced themselves, believing the fight was done but not until Marduk slowly picked himself up.

"Marduk Madness! Marduk Madness! Marduk Madness!" Marduk's fans roared once more, encouraging their hero to recover. In order to make sure the job was finished, Bob ran towards the Australian opting to jump and kick Marduk as he did before. But Marduk saw through it. He grabbed Bob's incoming leg, and slammed Bob's bloated sphere-like body to the ground. Marduk then aimed to punch the floored American but Bob reacted quickly by rolling to the side and standing up once more.

"Oh my, this fight is so tense. I'm sweating all over!" Xiaoyu said.

"We just gotta believe in Bob. He had every chance of beating that Neanderthal!" Christie replied.

"Right! Let's do the chant! Let's show Bob our support!" Xiaoyu said. Xiaoyu and Christie prepared to stand, with their pom poms in hand. They jumped and danced before reciting a rhyme in unison they made themselves.

"Bob Bob, he's our man. If he can't do it nobody can! He eats drinks and looks like a fat man but his Speed and weight gives him moves like Batman!"

"Just… Ridiculous…" Jin and Nina responded in unison.

The fight continued. It looked very evenly matched with the two fighters figuring out how to win this. The two of them ran towards eachother. Marduk managed to grab Bob's pudgy shoulders and knee kicked the American in his belly, winding him temporarily in the process. The Australian raised his and bent it, then launched the bent arm into Bob's neck.

"Lariaaaa-" Marduk missed his target as Bob ducked, then launched Marduk into the air with a sole rising kick before launching a tornado of flying kicks at lightning speed. Marduk had no time to block as he was still airborne. This was "Speed and weight" at its very finest. Even though Marduk was knocked to the ground and eager not to give up, he quickly got up. But Bob was too quick for Marduk now as he prepared to strike one last punch in Marduk's abdominal area before jumping and rolling himself up into a fat boulder, kicking the Australian into the ground. For good measure, Bob landed on his fat ass, planted into Marduk's unsuspecting face. The arrogant Australian passed out, not being able to handle the sheer volume of Bob's plump rump. Marduk had finally been defeated.

"And we have our winner, our international Debutant… Bob Richards!" Lee announced to the audience. Bob raised his arms in triumph as he acknowledged the crowd. From all four corners of the Stadium, the crowd shouted "Speed and Weight! Speed and Weight! Speed and Weight!" Bob managed to break into a joyous grin. The chubby cheeks of his were raised and his mouth was in perfect parabolic shape. He then waved to a section of the crowd. It was Jin and the girls, and in response all three of the girls, including Nina were screaming for joy. The crowd then silenced once more, as Lee had some more things to say.

"And, I believe we have some words from the man who made it possible, Jin Kazama!" Lee said, pointing towards the executive box where he was sitting. The Zaibatsu leader stood up, a light was pointing in his direction so he could be seen. He produced a microphone in his hand, and was met with boos from some parts of the crowd, but he ignored them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you very much for attending this wonderful and prosperous event. I hope the fight was entertaining one and one that remains in your memories for years to come. I thank all of the staff at Manchester city football club, our fighters for bringing an excellent show and I thank all of you for being a fantastic audience. Give yourself a round of applause!" Jin said to the crowd. They clapped in respect of the man's speech, though some still opted to boo and jeer at Jin. He then continued his speech. He made sure the cameras got a good view of him.

"Before I bring this event to a close, I will announce an upcoming event. It is a unique and exciting fighting tournament but with a twist. We at Mishima Zaibatsu believe that every size of person is beautiful, but furthermore in a society that sometimes shuns the bigger size, I wish to promote its large flabby beauty. Which is why I will announce the coming of the first Queen of Iron Fat Tournament. This tournament, as the name implies is open to all plus-sized females who wish to prove themselves on the big stage. We hope that this will raise awareness of those with fuller figures, and as a great man once said 'Big girl, you are beautiful'. But they are also strong, and powerful creatures. So once more, I would like to thank you all for coming. Good night!" the crowd cheered, this time much louder, and this time no boos were heard from the crowd. Jin then retired into the executive box with his girls.

"Hey Jin, that was a great speech!" Xiaoyu said, going all starry-eyed in front of her friend. Nina decided to descend the stadium's stairs once more, which raised Christie's eyebrow.

"Where are you going, Nina?" the Brazilian asked.

"Oh, I'm going to Bob's room, to congratulate him!" the Blonde replied as she waltzed her way through the crowds, and then into the room where Bob was revelling in victory.

Nina arrived and opened the door, noticing the American with several boxes of Pizza beside him. Bob was guzzling his way into a piece.

"Hey Bob! Congratulations on the fight. You did awesome out there! And oh goody… Pizza! Can I have some too?" Nina pleaded.

"Of course you can! I was actually hoping you'd get here! Damn, the chefs from Manchester City are awfully kind, to make me so many Pizzas and they just taste so delicious " Bob replied, licking his lips whilst making his way into another box, taking a cheesy, juicy piece of pizza with a colourful array of toppings. It made both his and Nina's mouths water. Nina took a seat beside Bob and the vast number of pizza boxes and started eating. They feasted on the Boxes, savouring the tanginess of the tomato, the stringiness of the cheeses and the natural flavours of the green and red pepper toppings. The base was rather soft too, creating an overall delightful sensation in the mouth.

The two of them would feast on all of the boxes of pizza for that night, until one piece was remaining. Both of them were adamant to have the final piece, but were unsure at first whether to be polite and let the other person have it. Then, Nina came up with an audacious idea. She snatched the last piece of pizza, lifted her dress slightly so that the thigh was exposed and carefully lay down the last piece on her exposed thigh. Bob's mouth watered even more.

"It's yours if you want it! But do not use your hands" Nina said, looking sensually towards Bob. The American's heart beat faster and faster. He simply couldn't resist but eat the last piece of Pizza right off Nina's luscious thigh even licking off the residual tomato that was on Nina's thigh.

"Well, that was even more delicious, Nina!" Bob said, rather satisfied albeit a little confused with what just happened. Nina chuckled as she let Bob's head rest on her lap. She then stroked the man's hair.

"And now, you should probably get some rest. You fought very well tonight. Feel free to use me as a pillow!" Nina said, chuckling once again as the fat American drifted into a sleep in Nina's lap.


End file.
